


El Fuego de un Mortifago

by LalaDigon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action & Romance, Adventure & Romance, Angst and Drama, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boys In Love, Dark Draco Malfoy, Death Eaters, Declarations Of Love, Drama, Drama & Romance, Drarry, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Gay Draco Malfoy, Gay Harry Potter, Hogwarts, Lime, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Magical War, Mortifagos - Freeform, Power Bottom Harry, Protective Harry Potter, Psychological Drama, Romance, Slytherin, Smut, Top Draco Malfoy, Tragic Romance, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LalaDigon/pseuds/LalaDigon
Summary: Draco quisiera hacer las cosas diferentes, quisiera poder lanzar todo por la borda y empezar de cero, pero muy tarde para él. O eso creía.Harry tiene una propuesta para Draco, una que puede cambiarlo todo.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	1. Mirar el Fuego

[ ](https://ibb.co/NsVKdL6)

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras él, Draco soltó un suspiro. Al fin se hallaba solo, al fin podía dejar caer la máscara de seguridad y arrogancia.

Recargado contra la puerta alzó los ojos al cielo preguntándose lo mismo que cada noche: ¿Por qué seguía con todo aquello? ¿Tenía sentido lo que hacía? ¿Valía la pena luchar? A veces creía que solo una palabra servía como respuesta para todo: No. Había otras noches, unas en las que la determinación y el miedo se fundían dando un Sí; Pero luego, había algunas, como esa, en las que no sabía qué decidir.

Cerró los ojos e inspiró con fuerza. Sintió como sus pulmones se hincharon recibiendo el aire y lo retuvo contando los segundos. Solo cuándo su corazón empezó a pitar en sus oídos, a bombear desesperado por oxígeno lo soltó despacio y repitió el proceso hasta que su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas. Era autodestructivo, pero había alcanzado el punto en que solo el dolor combatía al dolor.

Medio tambaleándose, medio arrastrándose se dejó caer en su sillón permitiendo que el cansancio lo venciera. Prendió un fuego sin más y enterró la cabeza entre las piernas sintiendo los tentáculos del cansancio empezar a enroscarse sobre sus brazos, sus piernas y espalda. La verdad es que estaba derrotado. Con suavidad enredó las manos en su pelo y con cuidado dio ligeros tirones. Un gemido ahogado escapó de sus labios en el mismo instante que el placer lo golpeó y se regodeó un poco en ese alivio único y mundano. Sentía como parte de las frustraciones del día se alejaban con aquel simple masaje y como parte de su migraña desaparecía. No había hechizo en la tierra más poderoso.

Levantó la vista y la clavó en las llamas sintiendo una pequeña sonrisa de añoranza curvar sus labios. Esa era una de las pocas cosas que lo reconfortaba por esos días: el fuego. Cambiante y rebelde. Las llamas no tenían nunca un patrón definido: altas, bajas, suaves o letales. Su impredecibilidad era relajante para el avispero de planes y estrategias que trazaba a día. El fuego y sus llamas impredecibles le daban un respiro de la cotidianidad en la que estaba sumergido: Despertarse, ir a la sala de menesteres. Ir a clase, ir a la sala de menesteres. Saltarse el almuerzo, ir a la sala de menesteres. Volver a clase, ir a la sala de menesteres. Obligarse a ingerir una mínima fracción de comida, darse el gusto visual de cada día, volver a la sala de menesteres. Dormir tres horas, ir a la sala de menesteres. Siempre lo mismo. Cada día. Así desde que volvió. Poder ver algo que no fuera como un maldito reloj lo relajaba.

Algunos creían que si veías fijamente las llamas podías ver tu futuro. Draco no podía corroborar eso, pero sí podía decir que él siempre veía su pasado. Ver el fuego evocaba recuerdos de una vida pasada, una vida que lo situaba lejos del Castillo, lejos de su presente, lejos de sus pensamientos. Podía recordar las noches en su cuarto, en la mansión Malfoy. Allí dónde sus mayores problemas eran tan intrascendentes que resultaba ridículo llamarlos así. Las trivialidades que surcaban su cabeza por aquel entonces eran otro soplo de aire a sus despiadados y grotescos pensamientos.

¿Cuánto estarías dispuesto a dar por volver a aquel tiempo y espacio?, se preguntaba con frecuencia. Aquella era una pregunta fácil de responder: Todo. Daría y dejaría todo por volver a ser ese chico despreocupado de seis años. Entregaría con gusto cada gota mágica que corría por sus venas con tal de pasar una noche así, una noche sin problemas, sin miedos, sin dolor.

Draco cerró los ojos sintiendo su pecho apretarse con tristeza. Como extrañaba no sentir dolor. Nadie tenía idea lo mucho que su interior dolía, o de como las pesadillas lo enfermaban. ¿La picazón en el brazo? Nadie nunca dijo que aquella desgraciada marca iba a picar como si tuviera una brasa al rojo vivo pegada. Cuando el Lord se enojaba era peor, ardía como los mil demonios, pero nadie nunca mencionó eso. Nadie mencionó loa gritos que lanzaban las personas al ser torturadas o el ruido que hacía el último suspiro que exhalaban. 

Sin proponérselo una risa brotó de él. Otra pregunta que lo asaltaba al mirar las cálidas llamas era cómo había llegado su vida a complicarse tanto. Esa era una de las difíciles. Quizás podría decir que en algún punto entre la tienda de túnicas, en la que su vida y la de Potter se entrecruzan, y la noche en la que ese idiota salió del laberinto cargando el cuerpo de Diggory. No estaba muy seguro cuál fue la decisión que desencadenó todo, puede que incluso no fuera una en particular. Incluso creía que pudo ser una seguidilla de decisiones, una cadena de acciones que desembocaron en su tempestuoso presente; Como fuere, por mucho que buscaba, no encontraba el punto exacto en que todo se fue al carajo.

Draco sabía que el verano en que tomó la marca fue decisivo. Fue un quiebre, un antes y un después en su vida. Pero, también era consciente que para ese momento, su vida ya se había ido por el desagüe. Un paso antes su vida se había encaminado para el desastre y por mucho que supiera que no iba a cambiar nada saber en qué momento fue, se sentía relajante buscar un dónde. El por qué, ya lo sabía: por idiota, por engreído, por arrogante, todo un cúmulo de cualidades que lo guiaron a su inevitable presente... solo le faltaba el dónde. Puede que en lo más hondo de su inconsciente, Draco esperara que si daba con un dónde, podría usar un giratiempo, volver y arreglarlo todo. Siempre desecha esa idea. Era demasiado cobarde para hacer nada que no fuera seguir a su padre.

En retrospectiva, aquella fue por lejos la peor de sus decisiones. Siguió sus instintos más equivocados, aquellos que siempre lo metieron en problemas. En retrospectiva, Draco sabía que había sido un idiota. Había cometido un horror de dimensiones épicas: había confiado en las enseñanzas de su padre. Sí era justo consigo mismo (algo poco frecuente), y se concede un poco de clemencia (algo mucho menos frecuente), podía reconocer que no fue del todo su culpa.

Lucius había sido alguien a quien admirar. No sólo por él, eran muchos los magos y brujas que lo hacían. Posiblemente solo su madre no actuaba como si su padre no fuera el sabedor universal, pero el resto sí. Era respetado y temido; Amado y venerado por aquellos que conoció. ¿Cómo un inepto podía lograr todo aquello? Era otra pregunta fácil. Su público no era difícil de convencer. Sus súbditos, eran un puñado de buenos para nada que solo aspiraban a ser cercanos al poder. Querían codearse con alguien como su padre, que hablara bonito y tuviera más cerebro que ellos, otra cosa fácil de lograr.

Pero no se autocomplacencia, ya no. Él sabía que no todo en la vida podía ser excusado. Esos pretextos perdieron peso al cumplir los diez y seis. Ya no era un niño, ya había aprendido la diferencia entre el bien y el mal. Dejándose llevar por el miedo y su arrogancia extendió el brazo y se dejó marcar. Su afán de demostrarle a su padre de qué material estaba hecho lo llevó a estar allí: sentado en la más absurda y atemorizante de las monotonías.

Por eso le gustaban las llamas, porque eran impredecibles, de un momento al otro podían crecer hasta devorar todo un bosque, o podrían morir sin más, cansadas de arder. Las amaba. Nadie jugaba con fuego, todos sabían que tarde que temprano te ibas a quemar. Era respetado y temido. Tan necesario para el bien como para el mal. Él deseaba ser el fuego. Si pudiera elegir convertirse en un elemento, sería el fuego. Incluso el más insulso de los fuegos podía lastimar si te acercabas mucho. En ciertos aspectos le recordaba a las rosas de su madre, tan hermosas que simplemente no podías evitar estirar la mano para tocarlas, pero llenas de espinas envenenadas. El fuego tenía cierto magnetismo con el que te atraía hacía él. Si lo mirabas por mucho tiempo, lo querías tocar, agarrar una de sus llamas y sentirla arder.

Muchas noches se las pasaba deseando poder ser eso: ser impredecible. Volverle la espalda a todos los que lo dan por sentado y cambiar su destino. ¿Qué sucedería? ¿Qué cambiaría si se alejaba del señor Tenebroso y se unía a Potter? Suponía que nada, no era importante. Draco no era el fuego. Les daba lo mismo a todos para que bando peleara ¿Y acaso eso no dolía más que nada? Sí que lo hacía. Muchas veces pensaba en claudicar, pero el Director no se preocupaba por él. Draco sabía que Dumbledore no era un retrasado, tenía que saber que era él el que iba por su espalda y lo dejaba actuar y maniobrar a voluntad. ¿Acaso alguien reto a Potter por su hermoso truco en el baño? Merlín no. Snape lo castigo, dijo él. No más Quidditch para Potter, Merlín sujeta tus barbas, acabas de presenciar el peor de los castigos, la peor de las deshonras. Si hasta donde se enteró, ahora gracias a aquella brillante hazaña, era novio de la comadreja hembra.

Con un arranque de furia, tomó lo primero que encontró a su lado —un almohadón de su sillón— y lo revoleó con fuerza al otro lado del cuarto. Lo vio golpear suavemente la pared y caer al piso sin más. Esta vez una carcajada histérica salió de sus labios. Que frustrante, siquiera podía tener el placer de romper algo, de destruir algo. Ver como un objeto se resquebrajaba y deshacía por su furia. No, el estúpido almohadón no se enteró de su poder y era otro triste recordatorio, Draco no era nada. No era fuego. Pero si lograba su misión, si por casualidad, lograba hacer lo que le encomendaron... Sería fuego. Nadie daba nada por él, pero ¿Y si lo lograba? ¿Y si era él el que mataba a Dumbledore? Ya nadie iba a darlo por sentado, nadie iba a pasar de él. Todos iban a respetarlo. No iba a ser el hijo de Lucius. No. Iba a ser Draco. Iba a ser Draco Malfoy, letal y sorprendente.

Pero ese era otro vago sueño. Tampoco podía matar, no entendía por qué se engañaba de esa forma. No era un asesino. Casi matar a la chica Bell había sido más de lo que podía soportar y su subconsciente mantenía a raya la cantidad de veces en que pensaba en el desastre de la botella envenenada. Por eso se empeñaba en arreglar el armario. Por eso había puesto en él todas y cada una de sus esperanzas rotas. Porque si abría la puerta a los mortífagos, él no iba a tener que hacerlo. Bellatrix, más que encantada, iba a arrebatarle el honor. Porque en ese enfermizo mundo en el que se sumergió, arrebatar una vida era un Honor.

Su respiración se volvió más irregular y sintió una lágrima pujar por salir. No se molestó en obligarla a mantenerse en su lugar, parpadeó despacio y la dejó caer. Podía sentir el recorrido que hacía surcando su mejilla hasta morir en sus labios y otras más le siguieron. Draco siguió observando el fuego, mientras su vista se nublaba y las llamas tomaban distintos matices debido a su visión errante. Las lágrimas siguieron acudiendo como cada noche y como hacía cada día, apretó los labios y se obligó a sentir la soledad apretarse a él hasta asfixiarlo.

¿Cómo podía seguir viviendo así? Aquella no era la satisfacción prometida, la gloria sabía amarga y salada en lo que a él le concierne. No quería la grandeza si así se sentía. Solo deseaba poder borrar el tiempo, poder retroceder y nunca dejar que perpetraran su piel.

No estaba seguro de cuál podía ser el peor dolor que un ser humano podía experimentar, pero por lo pronto, su vida se había convertido en una agonía constante. ¿Podía existir un dolor más grande que darte cuenta que siempre viviste una mentira? No lo creía. Miraba sobre su espalda y no sabía sobre que cimentó sus actos. Estaba seguro que no sobre verdades, pero, ¿eran mentiras? Tampoco podía afirmarlo. Mirara donde mirara había gente sosteniendo verdades y hechos. Todo tan opuesto que no creerías que podían coexistir en un mismo mundo, pero así lo era. Pureza de sangre o Libertad. Odio o Amor. Enemigos o Aliados. Irónico para Draco era no saber en dónde estaba parado. Sus aliados podían darle la espalda con una rapidez espeluznante, pero sus enemigos eran igual de volátiles. ¿En quién confiabas cuando el mundo estaba en guerra? No existía una respuesta a esa pregunta, pero: Nadie, sonaba a una buena respuesta.

¿Qué estaba bien? ¿Qué estaba mal? ¿Qué lado podías elegir si no significabas nada para nadie? No importaba cuantas vueltas le diera, todo reportaba beneficios y pérdidas. Si lograba (a saber cómo) superar su aversión a matar, podía tener la gloria, pero ¿Qué costó iba a pagar? Sabía muy bien que estaría perdiendo algo mucho más pesado que la gloria. Parte de su alma iba a morir cuando el corazón de su Director dejara de latir. Si se cruzaba de vereda, su nombre y sus lealtades iban a quedar por el piso, ¿Qué era un Slytherin sin esas cosas? Fácil también: nada. Estaba seguro que por mucho que se arrepintiera, del lado de Potter nunca lo iban a tratar con respeto. Podría ser que la animadversión cesara, pero el odio... no, eso nunca iba a dejar de existir. Se había ganado a pulso cada gramo de repulsión que le tenían en las líneas enemigas. Pero había algo que lo seducía, un beneficio que lo llamaba como el canto de una sirena: era lo correcto. Por primera vez podría dormir en paz, orgulloso de sí mismo, no le iba a dar asco su reflejo, no se iba a sentir decepcionado con él mismo.

De dos manotazos se limpió las lágrimas. No importaba y tenía que dejar de pensarlo. Potter y compañía nunca le iban a creer. Jamás podría ganarse su confianza y ese era el principal motivo por el que seguía intentando reparar el armario. No tenía salida. No la existe para un Mortífago, hijo de Mortífago, Malfoy-Black. Sus apellidos estaban casi tan manchados como su nombre. Draco se había forjado una reputación deleznable que encajaba perfectamente con su linaje. Si no temblara lleno de miedo al ver al Lord, sería el orgullo de su linaje.

¿Qué sentido podía tener luchar contra corriente? Ninguno según sus conclusiones y había estudiado aquello demasiadas veces para decir que estaba siendo precipitado. Mirar el fuego siempre le recordaba que había cosas que una vez que se iniciaban, ya no se podían parar. Muy seguramente, hace un tiempo atrás, decisiones atrás, hubiera podido huir de su destino. Si hubiera abierto los ojos, y sobre todo su cabeza, podría tener un ápice de esperanza, pero dada su situación actual, nadie iba a creer en su arrepentimiento. Nadie iba a prestarle la más mínima atención. ¿Por qué luchar entonces? Se volvió a preguntar, y como cada noche, la respuesta le era esquiva. Por lo correcto, podía ser tan buena respuesta como por tu honor, pero cuando no se te tenía honor, no uno que significaba algo por lo menos, la verdad era que no había respuesta. Su lucha, como toda esa absurda guerra, no significaba nada. Un montón de personas centradas en sus objetivos, reacios a escuchar a los demás.

Dumbledore endemoniado porque los muggles continúan ignorando e insultando las costumbres mágicas más antiguas, y Voldemort emperrado en someterlos como basura, negándose a entender, que los magos se iban a extinguir a menos que empezarán a mezclarse. Ninguno quería entender a nadie, todos estaban dispuestos a sacrificar sus vidas, pero Draco no quería. No le merecía la pena morir, no por absurdos e inverosímiles dictámenes, no cuando eran los caprichos de otros los que empujaban la guerra, no cuando ninguno tenía la decencia de reconocer sus errores abiertamente.

Veía como de los dos lados se dejaban seducir por la poesía de luchar por algo que estaba sobre ellos. Eran todos unos idiotas. Ninguno pensaba a fondo en matar o morir hasta que se lo echaban en la cara. Ya le gustaría mostrarles a esos optimistas del ED lo que era una misión suicida. Matar o morir. La más básica de las cuestiones, la más animal de las circunstancias. Seguro a idiotas como Smith y Colin les explotaba el cerebro pensando en qué hacer. Qué valía más: morir por algo que no sentías o vivir por algo que no creías. ¿Qué era lo correcto en ese estúpido mundo? Seguro que se creían todos buenos y justos hasta que se topaban con alguien coaccionado para actuar. ¿Qué hacían? ¿Lo eliminaban porque era un peligro, o lo dejaban vivir porque era un inocente? Porque Draco podía llegar a pasar por un inocente, si así lo quería, pero podían tener por seguro que se iba a defender. Si le había entregado horas de sueño, comida y salud mental a ese armario era por el simple motivo de que no se iba a dejar matar con facilidad. Así qué a cuestión se volvía fácil: demasiados idiotas e inocentes iban a morir.

¿Él sería uno de ellos? Mejor dicho, ¿Quería serlo? Esas eran las preguntas para las que Draco no tenía respuesta. No quería morir, pero vivir como vivía no le apetencia. ¿Acaso vivir sin honor y orgullo, era vivir? No para él. ¿Ser una marioneta, era vivir? Suponía que no. ¿Prefería morir? No, quería cambiar. Pero no podía. Miro la marca en su brazo. Era muy tarde para él. Cambiar no era una opción.

Estudió la cama a su espalda y supo que no iba a poder dormir. Se levantó pesadamente y se cambió el uniforme. Cuando se termina de desprender la camisa suspiro viendo su pecho. Los cortes habían cerrado, la sangre ya no emanaba de ellos sacándole la vida, pero el dolor seguía ahí. Era un cruel recordatorio de lo tarde que era. Con cuidado se tocó la cicatriz más grande, aquella que nacía en su clavícula y moría en su cadera opuesta. Joder que dolía. Potter se la había hecho bien. Quién hubiese dicho que el niño dorado tenía buenos trucos de magia oscura bajo la manga. Casi le daba pena Voldemort. ¿Creía que tenía una oportunidad? Era igual de estúpido y optimista que el chico Colin. Potter, él no sabía cómo, iba a ganarle. A la larga y quién sabe en cuánto tiempo, pero iba a ganarle. Draco había visto demasiadas veces su férrea determinación surcar sus ojos. Nada los paraba. No tenían piedad cuando quería. Miro las marcas asintiendo secamente. Sin piedad.

El frío en el castillo se sentía tan fuerte que sus propios huesos amenazaban con congelarse, pero decidió no abrigarse. La sala de menesteres era cálida y el frío era bienvenido. Significaba que todavía podía sentir y no le venía mal recordar que todavía no había muerto. Se vistió de Mortífago, se puso su traje y salió a trabajar.


	2. Sentir el fuego

Los pasillos estaban desiertos, no es que Draco esperará otra cosa, después de todo, era cerca de la media noche. Los prefectos ya se habían retirado y los profesores solo vagaban por los principales pasillos, no por donde él iba. Ese año llegó a recorrer más del Castillo, que en sus anteriores cinco años juntos.

El primer desafío con el que se enfrentó fue dar con esa caprichosa sala. Tenía una ligera idea de dónde podía estar, pero encontrar lo que buscaba le tomó un poco más tiempo del que creyó. Los primeros intentos fueron frustrantes. Hasta que apareció frente a él la sala en la que todo se pierde, apareció un baño, una cama y, entre otras cosas de lo más bizarras, un espejo embrujado, sin dudas. Uno que lo asustó tanto que agradeció nunca más volver a verlo.

Se había interiorizado cuanto pudo, pero repararlo no era para nada fácil. La teoría y la práctica eran dos cosas diametralmente opuestas en aquella ocasión. Caprichoso, temperamental, orgulloso, hacia lo que quería y no se le escapaba el detalle de que era muy parecido a él. Por eso supo que lo iba a lograr, solo le tomaría tiempo y paciencia, necesitaría astucia y determinación, pero lo podría hacer.

Crabbe y Goyle sospechaban. Eran dos idiotas, pero conocían sus habilidades. Sabían que Draco no era ningún inepto, entonces ¿por qué tardaba tanto? Jamás lo iba a decir y ponía cuidado de no dejar rastros ni en su mente ni en sus acciones de lo que tramaba, pero él sabía que Dumbledore estaba haciendo algo. Se veía con Potter en secreto, salía del colegio poniéndole una diana en la puerta, el viejo tramaba algo. Algo contra el Lord, porque apostaba todo a que ese era el único motivo por el que dejaría sin protección a la escuela, y Draco no iba a desbaratar sus planes. Le estaba dando tiempo, esa era su silenciosa pelea. Estaba bastante seguro que era cosa de un día, dos con lo mucho, de trabajo y ya lo iba a reparar, así que cuando llegó a ese punto de no retorno, empezó a dilatar cuánto pudo ese momento.

Un reloj mortal pendía sobre su cabeza, y el tiempo se estaba agotando. No iba a poder dilatar por siempre toda esa situación y lo sabía. Su madre lo apremiaba en sus cartas, le recordaba que su padre moraba en Azkaban a la espera que Draco tuviera éxito y ese era el segundo incentivo que tenía para demorar el dichoso arreglo.

Ese era el segundo motivo, y por qué no, uno de los más importantes por el que dejaba pasar el tiempo. Quería que su padre pagara, quería que sufriera en Azkaban, que padeciera la vergüenza y la ira que él tuvo que soportar. No era un trol, sabía que fue por él que le ofrecieron ser un Mortífago, para que pagara por su incompetencia. Si hubiera usado su cerebro y no hubiera sobreestimado la valía de Potter, él jamás hubiera sido llevado frente al Lord para ser marcado. Hacia un tiempo sabía que no era tenido en cuenta y que no lo iba a ser en ningún futuro. Sí, fue tan idiota para ofenderse por ello, pero Potter le había enseñado hasta el hastío que era más que capaz de recuperarse de ese tipo de males. Pero no, su padre peco de arrogante y ahora los dos pagaban las consecuencias. Los tres, si contaba el débil estado en que su madre se encontraba desde que tomó la marca. Cuatro en realidad. Cuatro si

tenía en cuenta la mirada que le echó Snape a través del círculo cuando se levantó la manga izquierda de su camisa.

Por mucho que Draco fuera sumergido en sus pensamientos, no le sorprendió toparse con Potter cuando dobló por el pasillo. Una desagradable cosa se extendió por su abdomen y el palpitante dolor en el pecho la calmo. Sabía que pasaría, una parte de su mente vivía alerta, expectante. Luego de sus jueguitos en los baños no se habían vuelto a cruzar y cada día que pasaba Draco sabía que era un día más cerca de ese momento.

Ahí estaba, recargada agenda contra la vieja pared mirando sus desgastados zapatos. Nadie diría que el salvador del mundo mágico se vestía peor que un squib. No sabía mucho de los muggles, pero sabía lo suficiente de sus ropas para saber que podía hacerlo mejor, si quisiera. Y ese era el punto con Potter, le importaba tres carajos verse aceptable. Pasaba por un pobretón más y no se daba cuenta que cuidando un poco más su imagen, podría lograr mil cosas más. ¿Quién se iba a parar a escuchar lo que un pulgoso, que bestia tres talles más, pudiera decir? Punto para él, así lograba más. Hasta que se daban cuenta que detrás de esas feas gafas se ocultaba un cerebro más que astuto ya era demasiado tarde. Claro que todo eso pasaba de casualidad. No era una estrategia fríamente pensada, no era una acción digna de los de su casa, una distracción perfecta y estudiada a la perfección. Era un desaliñado por gusto y elección que casualmente tenía suerte.

Había dedicado unas pocas horas de su tiempo pensando cómo sería ese encuentro. Después de todo, la última vez que lo tuvo frente a frente, terminó con unas necesarias vacaciones en la enfermería para él. Supuso que iba a sentir un poco de temor, algo parecido al odio, pero fue solo el mismo abrumador calor lo que sintió. Su corazón palpitando desesperado contra su pecho, humillante y absurdo.

Si le preguntaban, Draco diría que la vida era injusta y que, a grandes rasgos, una puta paradoja tras otra. De aquello que más te querías alejar, era a lo que más te acercabas. Cuanta más fuerzas y empeño ponías en hacer las cosas bien, peor te salían. Potter qué era lo más parecido a un enemigo y antítesis personal, era todo lo que Draco deseaba ser, y todo cuanto anhelaba tener. ¿Su odio y su aberración? Habían muerto hacía tiempo. ¿La paradoja de su vida? Mientras más asquerosamente muggle y Gryffindor se portaba, más lo deseaba. Sus incorrectos modales le atraían. Al principio como quien va a ver el circo, o el que va a ver una grotesca obra de teatro. Pero irónicamente fue eso lo que con el tiempo empezó a cautivarlo.

En el mejor de los casos, solo estaba cachondo. En el peor, se había enamorado. Y Draco sabía que su suerte no llegaba tan lejos como para que aquello solo fuera un arranqué hormonal. No, Draco sabía que eso que ponía en jaque a su rey no era algo que pudiera achacarle a un desequilibrio hormonal, no era así de afortunado. Llegaba muy dentro de él aquella enfermedad llamada Harry James Potter como para ser algo insignificante que pudiera borrarse con dos o tres polvazos. Uno sin dudas y por cualquiera que fuera la maldición que caía sobre él, jamás sería sufriente.

No ayudó en nada que la pubertad le diera una cachetada a sus sentidos. Potter había crecido sus buenos centímetros, su redonda cara había adquirido formas más angulosas y filosas. Sus ojos se oscurecieron, sus labios se rellenaron, su pelo había adquirido el estilo: acabo de tener sexo y parecía no ser consciente de cuántas veces al día intentaba domarlo con movimientos inconscientes.

Lamentablemente, los problemas de Draco emergían del cuello hacia abajo. El uniforme de Quidditch le quedaba tan, pero tan bien, que Draco tuvo que dejar de jugar ese año. Un

desagradable hilo de baba caía por su mentón cuando el elegido se paseaba frente a él con su uniforme. El mismo diablo tenía que haber diseñado su vestimenta: todo apretado y con cuero. No, Draco no podía concentrarse. El suéter rojo pegado a su pecho marcaba lo amplio y bien torneado que estaba. Sus bíceps, que ahora tenía, eran francamente deseables. Draco incluso soñó que los lamía. Desagradable. Su estrecha cintura daba paso a sus estrechas caderas y ahí era donde la cosa se volvía alarmante. Algún alma despiadada decidió que las mallas del equipo de Gryffindor fueran blancas. ¿Había otra forma de resaltar el mejor trasero de todo el colegio? No, no la había. El precioso y respingón trasero de Potter sobresalía como una jodida y apetitosa manzana cuando se daba vuelta; Y si por lo menos de frente no se ajustará tanto, Draco tendría dónde posar sus ojos, pero no. El cabrón y sus putas erecciones después de volar eran igual de atrayentes. Aparte de los obvios motivos, su falta de tiempo, Draco tuvo que renunciar a verlo con esa vestimenta a riesgo de padecer un ataque cardíaco.

Podría correr, pero no esconderse. Ese era uno de los pocos dichos muggle que en verdad le gustaban, casi hablaba de él y su jodida vida. Podría intentarlo con fuerza y esmero, pero todo lo alcanzaba tarde que temprano, todas las jodidas decisiones que tomó en esos años volvían para morder; Así que, como no podía ser de otra forma, ahí estaba. Su sentencia de muerte parada frente a él, perdido en sus pensamientos. Draco daría su fortuna por saber cuáles eran, pero no dijo o hizo nada, siguió caminando despreocupado. Seguro que Potter iba a disculparse. Soltar un sin fin de chorradas. Le valían. Draco agradeció que todo saliera de esa forma. Había osado usar la _Cruciatus_ en él, y la verdad es que de haberlo logrado, se parecería mucho a cualquiera de sus elfos. Se habría mutilado la mano. Era inexcusable. Fue inexcusable. Y Potter lo había castigado como se merecía. Fin de la maldita discusión.

—Potter —lo llamó cuando era evidente que el otro lo había escuchado.

No estaba zapateando, pero tampoco era un fantasma. Hacia ruido al caminar como cualquier mortal. Quizás fuera un poco más sigiloso que la media, pero no tanto como para creer que no lo había escuchado antes de que doblara a la esquina.

—Malfoy —respondió inclinando la cabeza como saludo.

Draco compuso una mueca de desagrado. ¿Desde cuándo eran formales? Odiaba todo aquello. Quería poder terminar con su trabajo y desaparecer fingiendo que no sentía cómo su corazón se partía más y más a cada maldito momento. Extrañaba muchísimo no sentir, ser inmune a sus emociones. Se había vuelto débil, predecible. Tenía un jodido blanco y le molestaba tanto como le preocupaba, donde alguien se enterara que no era el odio lo que lo forzaba a correr la vista de la mirada verde y asqueada era hombre muerto.

— ¿Qué quieres Potter? —lo increpó aceptando que si no era él, ninguno daría el primer paso— ¿Viniste a terminar tu trabajo?

Sonrió de lado y vio cómo el rostro de Potter se derrumbaba. Una furia fría rugió al instante dentro de él. _Madura Draco_ se retó sintiendo como el malestar crecía hasta amargar con su sabor su boca. Se odiaba por lastimarlo adrede, pero era lo que tenía que hacerse y él debía dejar de llorar por eso. Maldición, si no le gustaba, o bueno vaya que pena tan grande, peor sería morir por ser un maldito traidor.

—Perdón —murmuró el moreno mirando sus pies, volviéndose la personificación de la pena y el remordimiento.

Draco se obligó a mantener la postura. Se obligó a cerrar la mano que pica por tocarlo y acunar su mejilla haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos para poder decirle muy cerca de sus labios que sonriera para él como hacía para la maldita sangre sucia o cualquiera de las comadrejas. Rogó en silencio por que su corazón no se retorciera más viéndolo sufrir, rogó por un poco de paz.

—Ahórratelo Potter. Lo hecho, hecho está. —su tono era rudo, más rudo de lo que había pretendido, pero un nudo en su garganta amenazaba con impedirle el habla— ¿Qué quieres?

—Yo... —sus verdes ojos golpearon a Draco cuando los alzó de improvisto y los clavó mortalmente en él— Yo quiero hablar contigo —balbuceo parpadeando patéticamente.

—Bien, ya lo hicimos. Agradable charla. Deberíamos repetir. —soltó con cinismo rodando los ojos, aquello era estúpido. No había nada de qué hablar— Pero si me disculpas, tengo asuntos de los que encargarme.

Potter abrió la boca y la cerró con fuerza. Había perdido todo sentido fingir que los dos no sabían lo que el otro tramaba. Potter sabía de sobra que él tenía una misión y Draco que Potter quería detenerlo. Mientras no tuviera idea, y Draco estaba seguro que eso era así, no había porqué volver a ser dos salvajes.

—Me refería a hablar de otro asunto —se rectificó enderezándose, regalándole una bella vista de su pecho en el proceso.

Draco obligó a su descarriada mente a centrarse. Había algo en la actitud de Potter que alzó todas sus defensas. Perderse en sus débiles pensamientos no era opción.

—Los temas para hablar se nos agotaron después del saludo Potter —marcó fríamente.

Draco intentó avanzar pero el morocho se despegó de la pared y dio unos pasos en su dirección. Alarmado se quedó quieto. Si Potter ponían a de sus inmensas manos en su cuerpo no iba a responder. Estaba así de cerca del límite de sus fuerzas. Todo el jodido año lo tuvo pendiente de su trasero, de arriba abajo, de aquí allá, acosándolo con ese par de ojos... Draco se imaginó mil veces cómo sería voltearse y atraparlo contra una de las paredes del castillo y lanzarse por su boca. Mil veces soñó con arrastrarlo dentro de la sala de Menesteres y follárselo lentamente, grabándose en él, dejando así fuera solo una huella física en él.

—Quiero que te pases a nuestro lado —dijo sin más preámbulos.

Draco no lo pudo evitar y soltó una carcajada. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió la risa crecer y crecer dentro de él. No había escuchado nada masa más divertido en... No sabía ya, no recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que escucho un chiste tan bueno. Rápidamente su mente lo situó en el gran comedor, sentado con la comadreja, con la sangre sucia y el idiota de Longbottom. Hilarante. Simplemente hilarante. Se vio dejando su casa, pasándose a Gryffindor, se vio enviado una lechuza a su madre diciéndole que se había pasado al bando de Potter, uniéndose a la Orden del fénix... para ese momento Draco sentía la risa brotar y brotar. Su mente se aligeró tanto que ya no pudo evitarlo y se inclinó un poco esperando que la molestia que le producía reírse como nunca en años pasara.

Después de un rato, cuando al fin pudo dejar de imaginarse cómo sería eso de pasearse de bando, jadeó profundamente en busca de aire y se mordió el labio inferior intentando calmarse.

—Potter —suspiró limpiando una lágrima que había saltado en el arrebató— Merlín Potter, hace tanto tiempo no me reía así. —posiblemente aquel comentario no fuera el más inteligente para soltar, pero era muy verdadero.

Miró al morocho suspirando por aire y descubrió que este lo miraba con los ojos abiertos y las mejillas sonrojadas. Su entrecejo ligeramente fruncido le daba un aspecto comestible, y la fiera que dormía en su interior se despertó ronroneando. El deseo de ramificó por su cuerpo y solo su pulido autocontrol le impidió sujetarlo por el cuello y besarlo.

Su madre le apodaba Dragón cuando chico, Draco estaba seguro que tenía uno dentro de él y el detonante era el morocho. Una fuerza animal lo atraía. Sus sentidos se afinan cuando Potter se le acerca, su olor lo desquicia. Por eso Draco no podía dejar de meterse con él. Le había tomado muy poco darse cuenta que prefería que lo odiara a que pasara de su persona. Su atención era su atención, buena o mala le daba lo mismo. Draco lo quería pendiente de él, persiguiéndolo. ¿Era un incordio? Era un incordio, pero le encantaba ver cómo dejaba a la comadreja mujer plantada solo para ir tras sus pasos.

— ¿Te-terminaste? —masculló Potter tartamudeando y Draco solo le sonrió más profundamente— Te estoy hablando enserio. Quiero que pelees de nuestro lado.

— ¿Perdiste la cordura? —inquirió cuando fue evidente que no estaba engañándolo.

Potter era tan transparente que incluso desde el primer segundo Draco supo que no mentía. Pero no tenía nada de sentido y sí mucha gracia. Tenía que haber una trampa, una que sus embobados sentidos no podían detectar. Potter no confiaba en él, no tenía por qué ofrecerle una alianza y sin dudas, no tenía nada que ofrecerle. Draco era el que poseía material de transacción, no a la inversa.

—No —se quejó ofendido Potter— Eres valioso —agregó y Draco sintió sus ojos abrirse desmedidamente. Oficialmente, el miedo le había jodido las neuronas— Llevo todo el año intentando saber qué tramas y no puedo averiguarlo. —se quejó frustrado corriendo la vista— Es obvio que estas detrás de lo que pasa aquí, pero de nuevo, no dejas un rastro que te incrimine. Estoy seguro Malfoy, _seguro_ , de que eres un Mortífago —Draco apretó la mandíbula tensó. La voz de Potter iba adquiriendo un matiz histérico y él no sabía con qué iba a salir— Pero nadie parece creer que lo seas. _Harry estás obsesionado; Harry que dices, ¿Malfoy?; No seas ridículo Harry._ Yo no soy un ridículo y no deliro. —le aclaró con vehemencia volviendo a clavar esos ojos suyos en los se él— Pero de alguna forma, logras pasar desapercibido. Nadie se fija en ti, te infiltraste en el colegio sin que nadie sospechara nada. —sonrió cuando un retín de envidia se traslució en su mirada— Y eso, es un logro. Incluso lograste que duden de mi cordura, que yo mismo dude de mi cordura, segundo logró. Ahora, demostraste tu valía y quiero que pelees de mi lado.

Draco se esforzó por no sentirse orgulloso, lo intentó y falló miserablemente. Maldito fuera Potter. Quería pavonearse por el pasillo. Era más astuto que el hambre, sabía que decir para que Draco cayera.

— ¿Te volviste loco Potter?—sonrió pedante— ¿Al final todas esas caídas volando dieron sus frutos?

—Lo que me volví fue realista. —se explicó sin caer en su pulla— Tú tienes que luchar de mi lado si quiero ganar.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que eso siquiera es una posibilidad para mí? —gruñó por lo bajo molesto con su arrogancia.

No debía dejar que lo afecte, debía él fastidiarlo, no dejarle ver su éxito en hurgar en su mente, pero el cuerpo parado a escasos pasos de él lo atraía sin remedio y no podía pensar con la claridad necesaria. Draco sentía que Potter era su puto centro de gravedad y el simplemente tenía que acercarse. Era una puta llama de vida a la que Draco no podía resistirse. Caminó unos pasos hacia él. Los ojos de Potter temblaron unos segundos; Sus mejillas se volvieron más rojas, pero Draco no frenó. Caminó lento y pausado hacia él. Cada centímetro que cerraba entre los dos, el aroma de Potter se volvía más fuerte y su cabeza se volvía más pesada.

Estaba cometiendo un error y él se había prometido no cometerlos más dejar que le marcaran la piel debía ser él último. Se juró no acercarse al elegido a menos que fuera de vital importancia que lo hiciera, sus defensas habían volado por los aires y Potter se había vuelto peligroso, muy peligroso. Lograba que su cabeza se desconectara, que se olvidara de la mierda que los rodeaba. Sus ojos lo hipnotizaban, Draco estaba perdido y caminaba feliz a la plancha de ejecución. Potter era su muerte, lo supo. Siempre lo supo. Una parte de él siempre se rehusó a obedecer sus estamentos y siempre lo necesitó, era muy chico cuando se dio cuenta que le hería más que el orgullo que Potter le fuera indiferente, Draco era muy chico cuando aprendió el significado de estar enamorado, fue aún más chico para entender que para amar hay que ser valiente y por eso huyó de ese sentimiento tan atroz que lo empujaba a mirar una y otra vez esos ojos verdes, asegurándose de destruir cuanta posibilidad pudiera existir entre ellos.

Pero esa propuesta... Esa petición. Joder, él jamás concibió que fuera a existir y las ideas se colapsaron en su interior. Quería huir y quedarse llorando sobre su hombro agradecido. Enemigo o traidor. Ni siquiera estaba seguro cómo lo iban a llamar y se dio cuenta con dolor que estaba dejando que su mente lo arrastrara por el terreno de la fantasía. No tenía ni qué dudar su respuesta. Solo eso podría costarle la vida de su madre. La de su padre casi podía darse por perdida, la de él otro tanto, pero ella no. Draco a veces olvidaba lo importante, culpa de Potter y su maldito trasero, pero no podía darse el lujo de olvidar lo _realmente importante_ , el único motivo por el cual levantó su camisa y dejó que la varita del Lord dejara en él su marca: su Madre.

Quizás Narcissa no fuera la mejor, quizás hizo las cosas mal o no le enseñó a tiempo la diferencia entre el bien y el mal, pero ella lo amó. Lo amó y lo cuidó cuanto pudo y como pudo. Draco recordaba su risa, la recordaba peinándolo, recordaba como lo cubría cuando su padre lo buscaba para darle algún castigo y recordó cómo susurraba en su oído que era su pequeño Dragón mientras se quedaba dormido. Si, Draco podría dejar que su mente fuera al terreno de las fantasías, pero no tenía malditas opciones. O al menos, no por más que deseara desesperadamente tenerlas.

Lamentablemente, desde que vio sus pequeños y entusiastas ojos verdes Draco firmó su acta de defunción. Podía querer cosas, podía desearlas, o resignarse a tenerlas, pero con esa realidad venía otra: necesitaba que Potter le pusiera atención, que Potter lo viera, lo vigilara. Que estuviera pendiente de él era todo cuanto Draco alguna vez soñó. Draco lo necesitaba para que sus traicioneros pulmones funcionaran, para que su puñetero corazón latiera, para que por sus venas corriera más que sangre. Potter era la esperanza personificada, la necesidad vuelta realidad; Era su más anhelado y perverso sueño y Draco siempre mantenía alejado aquello que no podía explicar, aquello que más deseaba y le aterraba. Pero no podía con Potter, ese malnacido mestizo podía con él a niveles que jamás pensó pudiera alguien llegarle.

Draco debía sellar eso que sentía, era una locura dejar que sus insanos sentimientos nublaran su juicio. Él no era aliado, era enemigo. Siempre lo iba a ser. Así eso le rompiera el alma, así eso lo desgarrarse, la picazón en el brazo respondía por él, su madre encerrada en la Mayor Malfoy era la más dura de las confirmaciones. Nunca iba a poder porque simplemente ya no era libre le habían tatuado en la piel su correa, tenía dueño y debía obedecerlo o el costo era la muerte, como siempre, no la suya, la de toda su familia.

¿Por qué seguía peleándolo? Porque Potter jamás iba a ser para él, y Draco tenía que destruir lo que no podía poseer, porque el dolor lo cegaba, porque la vergüenza le pesaba, porque el desamor era la perra más poderosa que alguna vez conoció. Honor, orgullo no valían un carajo, Potter era todo lo que Draco no podía querer, y lo quería tanto que le dolía verlo.

Se paró frente a él e inspiró hondo, debía salirse de esa charla antes de que las implicaciones de la misma explotaran. Se tragó un gemido necesitado. Olía tan bien como recordaba. Olía exactamente como la más poderosa poción de amor. Potter olía a bosque, a campo de Quidditch; Potter olía a menta combinada con pimienta. Delicioso y explosivo. Húmedo y peligroso. Eso era Potter para él, peligroso e indispensable.

—Porque tú no eres malo —dijo el moreno alzando la cabeza en su dirección luego de un rato.

Obviamente llegar a esa respuesta había sido un reto. ¿Qué pistas tenía para decir eso? Ningunas, solo era un salto de fé. Draco era una pequeña y hermosa mierdecilla que no valía nada para nadie, no era material de intercambio en esa guerra, solo era un chico con una marca y una misión suicida. A Potter le iba a quedar muy difícil encontrar un motivo que fuera lo suficientemente bueno para convencerlo de que era importante.

—Una aseveración muy arriesgada la tuya, Potter —murmuró forzando a su mente a aceptar su realidad y dejarse de soñar.

Estaba siendo muy cortes y eso le daba alas al idiota de Potter, un optimista por naturaleza.

—Lo sería si no supiera que tengo razón —se rio alzando el mentón, caminando otro paso hasta él.

Draco podía sentir la fuerza de su magia. La emanaba de sus condenados y sensuales poros. Electrizante, poderosa.

—No sé qué hice para que creyeras eso Potter —musitó suavemente, intentando sonar amenazador, no sensual— Pero te equivocas. Aléjate —dijo con algo de amabilidad— Aléjate —reiteró asegurándose de que sonara a un pedido, si lo hacía como una orden, podía darse por muerto. Potter jamás le haría caso a una orden suya.

Además, si había un momento para ser vulnerable, era ese. Potter tenía que alejarse, por el bien de Draco, por su propio bien. Él era un asesino, marchitaba y corrompía todo aquello que tocaba. Pero era un ser codicioso, no iba a tener fuerza para alejarlo si Potter no retrocedía en ese preciso momento. Esa era la primera y única advertencia que iba a darle. Estaba demasiado cerca, tanto que podría inclinarse sobre él y besarlo hasta saciar el hambre que corrompía sus sueños. Ese bueno para nada no podría resistirse, Draco no era ni lejos el más experimentado en ese castillo, pero mierda, sabía sus malditos trucos y lo tendría gimiendo antes de que pudiera pensar en alejarlo.

—No me voy a ir Malfoy —Draco vio el destello de firmeza en sus ojos y fue su turno de temblar.

 _Maldición,_ pensó asustado. Mierda iba a hacer que los mataran a ambos. Si alguien de Slytherin lo atrapaba en esa situación y con la varita enfundada podría preparar las rosas blancas que pondría en el féretro de su madre y las negras que dejaría en el de su padre. Ni que decir que de él nada que Potter quisiera en su bando quedaría.

—Quítate de mi camino Potter —le advirtió, parte del magnetismo se perdió y su cabeza empezó a pensar con solo un poco de claridad, pero Draco se aferró a ella con determinación— Te lo dije, tengo cosas que hacer.

Estiró la mano y empujó el cuerpo de Potter. Por mucho que quisiera estamparlo con fuerza contra esta y asegurarse de darle un buen golpe a ver si empezaba a tener ideas menos suicidas como ir por ahí buscando Mortífagos para la causa, cuidó de no lastimarlo. Solo lo corrió de su camino. La mano de Potter le sujetó el brazo y Draco soltó el aire en sus pulmones. Quemaba, mierda, como quemaba. Una llamarada se instaló en su pecho y rebotaba allí donde los dedos de Potter le tocaban la piel. Meneo la cabeza intentando despejarla, pero sus neuronas se abarrotaron de imágenes de lo menos oportunas y todas y cada una de ellas Potter perdía la ropa con extrema rapidez.

—Todos tiene un precio Malfoy —Draco sintió como sus palabras le abrían la piel cual latigazo— ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

Sus piernas amenazaron con fallar. Agachó la cabeza cerrando con fuerza sus ojos. Sabía que iba a llegar el día en que ya no doliera. Que un buen día, iba a despertarse e iba a estar a metros del suelo, donde las injustas palabras de Potter dejarán de herirlo en lo más profundo. Potter no tenía nada, _nada_ , en lo que basarse para decir aquello. Que a él le constara, Draco jamás traicionó a nadie. Nunca le falló a nadie. Draco daba su palabra y la cumplía. Nunca prometió algo para luego retractarse. Que Potter supiera, Draco nunca dejó a nadie atrás. ¿Podía él decir lo mismo? ¿Podía dejar de lado su estupidez por unos instantes y pensar en lo que acaba de decir? ¿Podía Draco darse cuenta, que nunca iba a ser de otra manera? ¿Podría él madurar y entender que para Potter, nunca iba a ser otra cosa que escoria? ¿Podría aceptar de una puta vez que eso es exactamente lo que se suponía que debían pensar el uno del otro?

Draco respiró otra vez, el perfume natural de Potter se filtraba a través de sus sentidos como navajas. Ese era el motivo por el que levantó la manga frente al Lord más que su madre, más que la sentencia de muerte segura para todos si no lo hacía, ella no lo odiaría por no elegir la esclavitud, Narcissa después de todo no crió un plebeyo más, crió un rey y si la muerte era su castigo por no doblar las rodillas, ella lo pagaría a su lado, pero Draco estaba lleno de odio, de dolor y de vergüenza. Por ese dolor, por esa desazón que dejó en él su último encuentro con Potter alzó la manga. ¿No éramos aquello que los demás pensaban que fuéramos? Potter siempre espero que Draco se uniera a su padre, ¿no era eso para lo que estaba destinado? Volvió la cabeza y estudió el semblante de Potter. ¿Era esperanza lo que reflejaba? ¿Esperaba que Draco se vendiera como una puta barata más? ¿Enserio lo conocía tan poco? Probablemente.

—Yo no me vendo Potter —murmuró cometiendo el error de dejar traslucir su dolor— No sé con quienes te codeas, pero yo no estoy a la venta Potter

El moreno lo miró altivo, no se inmutó pese a que su tono de voz dejaba en claro que Draco estaba, por primera vez quizás, mostrándole una parte de su putrefacto corazón.

—No te pongas moralista conmigo Malfoy —podía ver su arrogancia morir con cada nueva palabra, pero se mantenía brutalmente firme. Su voz no temblaba, pero su cuerpo se encorvó, el hijo de puta podía no estar seguro ya de que su argumento fuera aceptable, pero no iba a dejarlo— Todos sabemos que tus lealtades están al lado del mejor postor.

Draco le sonrió tristemente. No se molestó en echarle otra mirada, no quería ver lo que le esperaba tras sus gafas. Sus palabras eran más que claras y él ya no podía con ello. Simplemente no tenía fuerzas para enfrentarse a lo que él mismo creó. Era fácil olvidar que fueron sus palabras, sus acciones las que forjaron esa imagen. Pero no era hipócrita, él se buscó lo que tenía, así mismo, tampoco era un masoquista. No podía cambiar nada, pero podía elegir no seguir soportando. Podía elegir irse, podía terminar con todo. Ese año lo había esquivado cuanto pudo, cuánto más lo buscaba Potter, más se escondía. Solo bajaba a la cena porque era ese el momento en que Potter bajaba la guardia. En clase sentía sus ojos perseguirlo, mirarlo como en ese momento. Con asco, con rencor. Y por más que Draco supiera que eso estaba bien, que así se miraban los enemigos, no evitaba que le doliera. No evitaba que una parte de él se rompiera más a cada mirada, a cada palabra y quedaba peligrosamente poco de él. Sí, sí, él se encargó de que Potter jamás esperara nada bueno de él, se las arregló para que viera lo peor que Draco tenía para ofrecer y jamás pensó ni por un segundo que llegaría el día en que ver ese reflejo lo hiriera.

Fue tan estúpido y arrogante como para creer que jamás ese cuatro ojos insignificante tendría tanto poder sobre él, pero ese año... ese año todo cambio. Vio tan tarde sus errores que de pronto todos parecían caer en dolorosos latigazos y estaba solo inmerso en la oscuridad, no había ni la pequeña llama de esperanza, no había nada que lo sostuviera. ¿Por qué es que siquiera esperaba que Potter fuera distinto? Bueno, quizás para eso si tuviera una respuesta, una mierda de respuesta, tan corriente y común que incluso pensarla le daba náuseas, pero llega a ser un cliché por ser justamente la respuesta más obvia de todas: el amor te vuelve idiota. De alguna forma esperó que sus sentimientos, quizás los únicos en verdad puros que poseía, obraran algún tipo de magia e hicieran que Potter entendiera que no era malo, que solo había estúpido. Pero no pasó. No pasó nada de eso y Draco sintió la oscuridad volviendo a cernirse sobre él.

Se alejó un paso sin verlo, camino otro más sin escucharlo, corrió lejos de él sin querer sentirlo. Se obligó a cerrar la portezuela que daba a su corazón y corrió lejos, lejos de ese dolor que no podía curar, lejos de aquello que no tenía sentido. Huyó lejos de la irrealidad y sus sueños rotos. Corrió hasta que sus pulmones dijeron basta, corrió hasta que el torbellino en su mente quedó en blanco, corrió hasta que sus piernas dejaron de sostenerlo, corrió hasta que sus entrañas quemaron. ¿Quería ser fuego?, ahí lo tenía, ya lo era, corrió hasta que su sangre ardió y cuando no pudo más cayó exhausto.

Un grito desgarrador se abría camino por su pecho pero Draco lo domó. Cerró la boca y se obligó a respirar. Inhalaba y exhalaba a fuerza de voluntad, brusco, doloroso pero efectivo. Tenía que arreglar ese armario, tenía que dejar a su tía y los otros mortífagos entrar, tenía que cumplir con su cometido. No podía ser algo que no era, pero podía darle rienda suelta a lo que _tenía_ que ser. Quizás pudieran confundirse con ese concepto, pero Draco se entendía en su demencia.

— ¡Tú grandísimo idiota te va a dar una pulmonía! —gritó Potter a su espalda.

Draco se dio vuelta con rapidez y sintió cómo algo le salpicaba la cara. Bajo la vista y vio que el agua le llegaba a cintura. Parpadeó confundido. ¿Cuándo había entrado al lago? Miró a su alrededor desorientado.

— ¡Sal del agua Malfoy! —volvió a gritar Potter y Draco por fin reaccionó.

— ¡¿Qué más te da a ti Potter?! —farfulló molesto.

El frío se empezó colar hondo hasta sus huesos cuando fue consciente de él. Maldita sea su suicida mente. Tiritaba tanto que sus dientes castañeaban unos contra otros arrebatándole cualquier vestigio de dignidad. Si al menos hubiera sido hombre y se hubiera ahogado bueno, vaya y pase, pero a último momento sin ser consciente frenó.

— ¡Ah se me olvidaba! —gritó cuando Potter se quedó mudo mirando con impotencia al agua y a él— ¡Note sirve de nada un informante muerto!

— ¡Sal del agua Malfoy! —repitió Potter acercándose unos pasos al lago— ¡No me obligues a entrar, porque lo voy a hacer!

Draco meditó unos segundos, su mente estaba lenta, el frío corroía buena parte de sus pensamientos, pero al ver a Potter acercarse más tuvo que reconocer que el moreno no mentía. Iba a entrar a buscarlo y por mucho que lo odiara en ese momento no podía permitir que ese cara rajada hiciera aquello. Las suaves olas que había creado él mismo eran agujas heladas clavándose allí donde golpeaba su piel. Sabía que seguía parado por lo lejos que se encontraba, no porque sintiera sus pies. ¿Quién sabía a qué criatura despertaría Potter si se metía con él allí? Su suerte era casi tan mala como la de él.

Emprendió camino hacia la orilla y cada parte de su cuerpo que quedaba expuesta al frío invernal era un nuevo latigazo más de dolor. Se guardó sus reacciones, no iba darle la satisfacción de ver el malestar que tenía. Con dientes apretados y un consistente paso, salió del agua sin más.

—Eres un completo idiota —se quejó Potter corriendo a su encuentro varita en ristre.

Por un fragmento de segundo Draco pensó que Potter lo iba a hechizar. Recordó el dolor del Sectumsempra y se encogió. No quería demostrar más de lo que ya había expuesto, pero no pudo evitarlo. Fue un acto reflejo. Aquella experiencia había sido tan desagradable, que a veces se filtraba por sus sueños. El dolor de ser desgarrado de adentro hacia afuera, la sensación de estar siendo cortado, con tanta fuerza y en tantos lados, sentía otra vez sobre sí el dolor cegándolo, arrebatándole el habla. Había querido gritar, pedir clemencia, pero el dolor lo superaba todo. Pensó que habían pasado horas agónicas, y no podían ser más de unos minutos. Había tanta sangre por todos lados, brotado de tantos lados, hubiera muerto antes de que pasaran diez minutos. Pero en su mente había vivido un interminable infierno.

—Un estúpido, ¿es que no usas el cerebro? ¡Hay un calamar gigante allí adentro Malfoy! Hay que ver. —Potter seguía acercándose y cuando se paró frente a él la calidez de un hechizo lo lleno.

No pudo contener el gemido que salió de sus labios. El calor era reconfortante.

— ¿Qué habría pasado si no te seguía? —lo retó Potter pero Draco pasaba de él, se sentía tan bien que ni la voz irritada del morocho le molestaba— ¿No te enseñaron a salir con una abrigo? —Potter siguió mascullando cosas sin sentido mientras él se recreaba en la embriagadora sensación.

—Pareces una madre desquiciada Potter —murmuró acurrucándose contra la capa que le había colgado en su espalda.

—Y tu un trastornado —retrucó Potter tras terminar de secar su ropa.

Draco abrió los ojos cuando el aliento con olor a jugo de calabaza le golpeó la nariz. La cara de Potter, con una expresión siniestra, lo observaba solo unos centímetros abajo. Draco tragó saliva audiblemente. ¿Cuántos errores podía cometer en una sola noche? Cerca de Potter, las posibilidades eran infinitas.

—Nadie te pidió ayuda Potter, así que piérdete —intentó desprenderse de la capa pero las manos de Potter fueron más rápidas que las suyas, que seguían moviéndose con ligeros espasmos, y las sujetaron

Draco miró allí donde su piel morena resaltaba contra la suya. ¿Cuantas noches soñó con algo así? Más de las que su orgullo herido quería reconocer, tantas que eso podría ser un sueño y no se daría cuenta.

—Te lo dije adentro Potter, no estoy en venta. —murmuró sombríamente— No me interesa una mierda lo que puedas creer que sabes de mí. No me vendo.

—Ya lo dejaste en claro. ¿Podemos entrar? —Draco quería odiarlo, pero ¿cómo podías odiar a una persona que te miraba así? Desarmado, suplicante y lleno de algo que Draco jamás podría mostrar arrepentimiento— Aún quiero hablar y creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

—Ya te lo dije yo no...

— ¡Ya Draco, ya! ¡No te vendes y yo no quiero comprarte! —gritó sacudiendo sus manos.

Draco sabía que su cuerpo podía ser de lo más inoportuno, muchas veces lo traicionaba, pero más inoportuna que la erección que le dio al ver a Potter gritarle y darle una orden, seguro no iba a poder conseguir ser.

Cerrando la boca obedeció. Caminó todo lo dignamente que pudo de vuelta al castillo. Fingió no ver la sorpresa en la cara del morocho. Fingió no notar su sonrisa socarrona, pero por sobre todas las cosas, fingió que no le importaba haberlo hecho sonreír. 


	3. Tocar el fuego

Potter lo guió hasta la sala de menesteres y Draco se frenó justo ante la entrada tenso como una vara. No podía entrar allí con él. No importaba que tanto lo deseara, no podía dejar que Potter supiera sus planes. Era una doble condena de muerte, o triple. El Lord no iba a dudar en borrar del mapa a todos los Malfoy si creía que Draco lo había vendido. Puede que Potter, su padre y él fueran cadáveres robando oxígeno al mundo, pero no su madre y no iba a elegir a ese infeliz sobre ella. Draco planeaba que sus actos salvaran a su madre y le dieran una oportunidad a Potter y esa secta de idiotas, pero no más.

—Necesitamos una sala como la del comedor —murmuró por lo bajo Potter mientras caminaba frente al papel tapiz.

Cuando la puerta apareció Draco dudó un poco viendo al moreno entrar. Por encima de su hombro apareció literalmente lo que había pedido y abrió la boca _. ¿Así funciona?_ pensó impactado, claro que ahora tenía mucho más sentido todo lo que había aparecido ante él las primeras veces.

Se sintió un poco estúpido al notarlo recién en ese momento, pero endureció el gesto cuando Potter se giró para invitarlo a entrar. Caminó erguido a su lado y procuró no dedicarle más que un vago pensamiento al embriagador calor que desprendía el cuerpo al caminar junto a él.

La habitación parecía diminuta comparada con la que él siempre usaba. Una mesa con dos sillas estaban el centro, mientras que una cálida chimenea se posaba en la pared del fondo. Refrenar el impulso de acercarse a ella en busca de calor fue duro, pero se mantuvo quieto frente a la mesa. Con la capa y la ropa seca ya no se sentía mal, pero recordaba la sensación y la necesidad de más calor lo puso nervioso.

—Dobby —gritó Potter y Draco dio un respingo.

Cuando el elfo se apareció frente a ellos sus ojos se abrieron desorbitados. No sabía que su antiguo elfo ahora pertenecía a Potter.

— ¡Harry Potter señor! —Chilló— Dobby estaba por acostarse señor —le explicó, lo cual a su vez explica la dudosa vestimenta que traía— Pero el señor llamó a Dobby y Dobby vino a verlo inmediatamente señor —Draco hizo una mueca al ver la amable expresión de Potter. Era un caso perdido.

—Gracias Dobby, yo... me preguntaba si es muy tarde para pedirte dos te —Draco hubiera ido él personalmente a las cocinas a prepararlo al ver semejante expresión en el rostro de Potter, solo le faltó hacer un puchero.

_Que hermoso Draco, que hermoso. Si te vieran en este momento..._

—No señor Harry Potter, señor. Dobby estaría encantado de traerlo señor —con un sonoro plop, el elfo desapareció sin siquiera mirarlo una vez.

—Él trabaja aquí —le explicó Potter mientras se acercaba a la silla que Draco miraba.

Sujetando ambas sillas con una mano cada una las acercó a la chimenea

—Así estarás más caliente —dijo encogiendo los hombros cuando vio su mirada inquisitiva— Siéntate, ahora llevo la mesa —le dijo pero Draco la sujetó él mismo.

Una cosa era dejarse consentir un poco y otra era quedarse parado viendo como Potter hacía todo el trabajo. No era ningún minusválido, podía hacer las cosas por su cuenta. Cargó con la mesa hasta acomodarla entre las dos sillas y se sacó la capa

—Todavía debes tener frío —se quejó Potter negándose a sujetarla por mucho que Draco la sacudía frente a él.

—No seas absurdo —dijo apoyándola sobre la mesa y sentándose con toda la clase que poseía.

Arrugó la nariz cuando Potter se derrumbó sobre su silla. Se mantuvo lo más erguido y elegante que pudo ante su ordinariez. Cuando Dobby se volvió a aparecer cargando una inmensa bandeja Draco pegó un salto en la silla y Potter soltó una sonrisa burlona. Clavó los ojos con odio en el elfo que, por mucho que empezó a temblar en ningún momento le dirigió la palabra.

Su madre y su padre le habían ordenado que se castigue hasta el cansancio cuando se enteraron que Dobby le hablaba. Una lejana punzada le molesto. Había pasado tanto tiempo... Casi se había olvidado eso. Dobby había sido siempre muy bueno con él. Incluso cuando Draco fue creciendo y empezó a imitar a su padre, Dobby siguió tratándolo bien. Hasta le había leído alguna que otra historia para dormir.

—Gracias —dijo cuándo el elfo sirvió la mesa y tanto Dobby como Potter se quedaron viéndolo sorprendidos.

Draco mantuvo la postura como si fuera normal agradecerle a un elfo por su trabajo, pero la verdad es que había necesitado decirlo. Quizás Dobby lo odiara, también se la había buscado, pero él recordó su infancia y la verdad es por muchos años Dobby había sido más que cariñoso con él y Draco, como siempre, se portó como el arrogante hijo de puta que su padre quería que fuera y lo maltrato.

—Eso fue muy amable —comentó Potter dejando una taza caliente frente a él.

—Le dicen modales —soltó mordazmente— Quizás algún día puedas aprender algunos.

— ¿Me enseñarás tú? —se burló.

Draco decidió no responder. La situación era por lejos surrealista y él no iba a seguir alimentando la locura cayendo en el jueguito del profesor y el alumno. Dejarse la cordura e imaginando al señorito elegido llamarlo Profesor no era admisible. Un momento de debilidad era admisible, pero hacía rato él había traspasado el umbral de lo correcto. Era hora de que empezara a usar la cabeza. Potter quería que esté de su lado. Corriendo a un lado lo caliente que le sonaba esa afirmación, y lo mucho que se veía a sí mismo tendiendo sexo muy sucio y ruidoso en su seguro desordenada cama haciendo las pesadillas del pobretón realidad, era arriesgado ya pasar tiempo con Potter sin atacarse mutuamente.

—Bien, eh... ¿está bien el té?

—Potter —alzó la vista y tuvo la recompensa de ver como se sonrojaba de pronto.

Draco gruñó internamente. Estaban perdidos, él estaba más allá de la salvación y de corazón quería creer que Merlín se iba a apiadar de su condenada alma.

—Deja de divagar. Querías hablar. Habla.

Con una mueca de disgusto Potter empujó la taza lejos de él y Draco quiso imitar su gesto, pero el calor que desprendía la taza provocó que sus pies se escogieran de placer y envolvió las dos manos sobre ella.

—Bueno —espetó molesto el moreno— Primero, quisiera pedirte perdón.

Draco solo alzó una ceja y lo dejó continuar. Iba a mantener el silencio, si abría la boca eso podía durar toda la noche. Alejó nuevamente pensamientos relacionados a aquella alusión.

—Siento haber... sugerido, que estabas en venta.

—No lo sugeriste —lo interrumpió molesto.

 _Muy bien Draco, ahí iban tus intenciones de mantener la boca cerrada,_ se reprendió irritado.

—Correcto, no lo sugerí —le reconoció Potter y Draco se cuidó de no mostrar su sorpresa, qué era tanta que debió apretar los labios evitando exponerse— Yo... Mira, me exprese mal —intentó explicarse mientras se estrujaba las manos sobre la mesa.

—Pero es lo que piensas —volvió a cortarlo.

Draco podría patearse a sí mismo por aquella muestra de debilidad, iba a hacerlo cuando estuviera solo, pero en ese momento ya no había nada que hacer. Le dolía más allá de lo creíble que Potter pensara así de él.

— ¿Siendo honesto? No, jamás lo creí. Pero todos me dijeron que así funcionaba. —Se encogió de hombros— Al parecer no tienes un honor al que apelar y si un precio.

— ¿Todos? —preguntó sonriendo por dentro.

«Jamás lo creí» Merlín si hasta se puso duro.

—Con los que hable sobre esto —explicó agitando la mano entre ellos.

Oh por Salazar, ¿había un ellos del que hablar? Draco quería echarse a ronronear como un corriente animal. .

— ¿Hablas a menudo de nosotros Potter? —comentó jocoso viendo el adorable color iluminar su rostro.

—No seas idiota —se quejó abochornado y Draco no pudo evitar reírse.

—Tú no seas sensible Potter. ¿Tus amigos no te advirtieron que esto era una estupidez?

No concebía que ninguno de esos idiotas lo dejarán hablarle. No sólo por lo menos. Ya se lo imagina rodeado de una tropa de personas, tan solo para decirle Hola.

—Me dijeron que no tenía sentido que lo intentara. —Murmuró con el semblante serio— Que eras peligroso.

—Podría mostrarles como me quedó el pecho y verán cuál de los dos es peligroso para quien. —argumentó acomodándose más relajado en la silla, dejando caer la espada sobre su respaldo alzó la taza y bebió un trago luego de brindar en su honor.

Vio como el color se esfumó de su rostro y se sintió ruin, pero no menos honesto.

—De verdad lo siento Malfoy —dijo Potter reclinándose en su dirección en la mesa— Sé que no me excusa, pero yo no tenía ni idea, de lo que hacía ese hechizo...

—Déjalo de una vez Potter —lo cortó, sin querer ver más de esa expresión atormentada, decidiendo que no volvería a sacar ese tema.

Era malo para su sistema ver como sufría y saber que él era el causante lejos estaba de complacerlo.

— ¿Por qué no vas al punto Potter? —preguntó más que deseoso de llegar al final de aquello.

Con un poco de suerte podría trabajar en el armario una o dos horas antes de tener que ir a dormir.

—El punto... el punto es el mismo, quiero que pelees de nuestro lado.

—Cosa que no va a pasar —tajó.

—No veo porque no —le dedico una sonrisa y prosiguió— Te vi Malfoy. Tu no estas contento del lado en que estas, y yo quiero saber que puedo ofrecerte para que te quedes de mi lado.

—Creo que ya dejé más que claro que no estoy en venta —marco molesto.

Para ser alguien que no creía que Draco era un vendido, lo insinuaba con insistencia.

—No quiero comprarte ¿bien? —Alzó la mano para callarlo cuando se propuso a corregirlo— Mira, todo es sobre beneficios y pérdidas —Draco afinó la vista mirando a Potter, ahora sí había captado su atención— Yo solo digo, para pelear del lado de Voldemort, él tuvo que ofrecerte algo, mi pregunta es: qué puedo ofrecerte para que te vengas del lado correcto.

Draco se sentía nauseabundo. _Voldemort_. No podía negar que Potter se la buscaba, llamarlo por su nombre era un abuso. Esa era la influencia de Dumbledore, obvio; Como ese viejo estaba demente, poco le importaba arrastrar a Potter con él por el acantilado de la muerte.

—No tienes nada que puedas ofrecerme —dijo despacio, más para él que para Potter— Las cosas son como son Potter, no le des más vueltas.

Todo era una pérdida de tiempo, tenía que irse de allí antes de decir o hacer algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse.

—No te vayas —pidió Potter sujetándolo del antebrazo cuando Draco empujó la silla con las piernas— No puedes irte, no terminé de hablar.

—No tienes nada que me interese Potter.

—No puedes saberlo, tiene que haber algo que quieras y estoy dispuesto a lo que sea —insistió.

Draco lo estudió unos instantes. Eso tenía potencial. Sabía que Potter no exageraba, su voz no mentía. De verdad estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea que Draco quisiera con tal de que traicione al Lord, pero después de todo, era verdad lo que él decía. Nada se compraba con su vida o la de sus padres. La Orden difícilmente, lograría mantenerlos con vida y Draco no se iba a inmolar por una causa que no creía.

Seguir al lado del Lord no era para nada una carta de seguridad, pero, por lo menos en su posición actual, nadie iba a atentar con su vida. Si acaso Dumbledore si Draco se acercaba lo suficiente, pero no creía que su director lo matara. Seguramente lo desarmaría, o lo heriría si él no desistía a tiempo, pero no veía al director como un asesino de adolescentes.

Por otra parte, Voldemort, intentaría hacerlo cuando Draco finalmente fallara, pero no había mucho más por decir y cuando eso pasara, algo se inventaría. Draco tenía varías cosas andando en su cabeza, la idea de morir le era ajena, así que estaba bastante preparado para rogar por otro día de vida y ese maldito lunático gustaba de ver sangres puras a sus pies gimiendo por un poco de su "bondad".

—No Potter —su pecho dio un tirón molesto, sus deseos y sus oportunidades nunca fueron compatibles pero esa noche dolía más que nunca— Déjalo de una vez.

Se soltó del agarre y se paró. Necesitaba poner distancia, dormir y dejar que las pesadillas lo atacarán. Que tan ridícula era su vida que necesita de ellas para recordar en qué mundo vivía

—Siempre supe que eras un cobarde —le escupió Potter a su espalda dejándolo duro de la impresión— Pero absurdamente pensé que cuando fuera el momento adecuado, ibas a dar la cara y hacerte hombre. —Draco cerró los ojos sintiendo como el puñal se clavaba en su corazón y Potter lo giraba con cada una de sus palabras— Por lo visto eso fue esperar mucho de ti.

Draco controló las lágrimas de impotencia que acudieron. ¿Lo acababa de llamar cobarde? Ese engreído bueno para nada, con más suerte que habilidad, ¿lo había llamado cobarde?

— ¿Disculpa? —gruñó dándose vuelta de golpe.

El rostro de Potter se encontraba justo a su lado. No había escuchado cuando se paró, pero ahora lo tenía a escasos centímetros y su olor lo golpeó. Suave y tentadora menta. Mucha suerte tenía de estar tan enojado, caso contrario Potter se iba a llevar el susto de su vida al sentir su boca robarle un beso.

—Lo que escuchaste —respondió con altanería— Eres un cobarde.

—Tú no me conoces Potter. No sabes de lo que soy capaz —lo amenazó, pero Potter no se dio por enterado.

¿Creía que un coser y cantar lo que él hacía? ¿Eso pensaba ese maldito cerdo arrogante con ínfulas de humilde?

— Bien, dime, que puedo ofrecerte para que renuncies a ayudar a ese monstruo y me demuestres de que eres capaz. —masculló imitando su mortífero tono.

Draco, que teniendo tan cerca a Potter solo tenía una clase de pensamientos, respondió antes de pensar.

— ¿Estás dispuesto a lo que sea? ¿A darme cualquier cosa que yo quiera?

—Siempre y cuando sea accesible. No le daremos inmunidad a tu padre. —Draco dio un respingo ante la mención de su padre.

Su padre no necesitaría expiación si se enterara las cochinadas en las que Draco pensaba en lugar de salvarle el pellejo. Probablemente Lucius moriría.

— ¿Tú crees que dejaría que le pongan precio a mi cabeza con tal de que mi padre quede libre de culpa y cargo?

— ¿No? —musitó confundido y Draco se relamió internamente.

— ¿Sabes qué?, dejemos esto aquí. Sin dudas mi precio es demasiado para ti.

Se alejó un paso y cuando la mano de Potter se volvió a cerrar sobre su muñeca estuvo cerca de soltar un grito de victoria.

—Lo que quieres, ¿puedo dártelo yo, o incluye otros?

Esa idea jugueteo en su mente y la desecho. No, Draco solo quería a Potter.

—Lo que quiero, solo me lo puedes conseguir tu Potter. —canturreó y las mejillas de Potter volvieron a colorearse.

Oh, sí, el pequeño Gryffindor al fin entró en la charla.

—Bien entonces, ¿estás de nuestro lado?

—No te dije lo que quiero. —comentó arrugando el entrecejo.

—No interesa, voy a darte lo que sea.

—Eso no lo sabes —le espetó turbado.

—Si lo sé Malfoy. Si depende de mí, dalo por hecho. Ahora, porque no nos sentamos y ultimados detalles.

Lo empujó hacía la mesa y Draco se dejó arrastrar conmocionado. ¿Estaba loco? Draco creía que se había casi sobreentendido que iba a pedir. Osea le faltó decir tu trasero, pero se suponía que el sonrojo en su rostro provenía de entender las palabras implícitas.

—No voy a decir o hacer nada hasta que aceptes Potter. No soy idiota.

— ¿Te sentirías más cómodo si hiciéramos un juramento inquebrantable?

Draco retrocedió asustado. Eso no era algo con lo que jugar, eso era a muerte. ¿Qué diablos pasaba con él? ¿Esa era la maldita carta de Dumbledore?: Un idiota que buscaba aliados en tropas enemigas con juramentos a muerte. Maldito sea. Iban a morir. Todos ellos iban a morir a manos de un elegido suicida.

—No seas tú idiota —jadeó molesto— No bromees con cosas que no entiendes.

—Se perfectamente de qué hablo Malfoy. —respondió con chulería al tiempo que extendía la mano sobre la mesa.

Draco se preguntó si no era de llamar a un medimago, era obvio que no había forma de que estuvieran bien de la cabeza si podía decir esas cosas a la ligera.

—Me voy a fiar de ti —comentó sentándose, sin mirar su mano.

—Bien, ¿me vas a decir ahora que planeas?

Draco soltó una carcajada. Potter tenía razón, había que afinar detalles.

—Mira Potter, vamos a dejar todo en claro de una vez. Primero, no, no te voy a decir que tengo entre manos

—Pero... Yo te dije... —el morocho abría y cerraba la boca entre molesto y contrariado.

— Vamos a ser francos. Vas a tener que confiar en mí.

—Ya te dije que lo hago.

—No, no lo hiciste, pero me refiero a confiar en serio. No importa que diga o haga Potter, debes saber que yo estoy de tu lado, pero no voy a ponerme una diana en la frente.

—No te entiendo —dijo soltando un suspiro pesado.

—Yo no voy a decirte ahora que tengo que hacer, es muy sencillo, si lo hago, mi madre y mi padre se mueren —una mueca torció los labios rosados y Draco prosiguió antes de que pudiera interrumpirlo— Sé que no se perdería mucho, pero veras, son mis padres.

—No te pido que los traiciones a ellos —aclaró con tanta impotencia que Draco dudo poder llevar a cabo aquella extraña alianza.

—En este momento, traicionar al Lord es traicionarlos a ellos.

Esta vez fue el turno de Potter de estudiarlo largamente. Draco dejó que aquellas palabras calaran en él. Potter tenía que saber dónde se estaba metiendo y Draco no iba a engañarlo por mucho que a la larga se viera beneficiado.

—Eso quiere decir que estas metido hasta la garganta en lo que fuera. —su voz salió pausada y sin esperanza alguna.

—Tan sagaz como siempre Potter. —Afirmó observando las reacciones del cara rajada— Diez puntos para Gryffindor. —se mofó.

— ¿Cuál es tu plan, pues?

—Mira, tú tienes razón, soy un Mortífago. No voy a decir que uno muy apreciado, pero en definitiva, cuando nos llama yo debo acudir.

La mirada verde se volvió más cristalina cuando Draco alzó su manga y dejó expuesta la marca. Sentía tanto morbo en ese momento. Se sentía sucio y poderoso. Era un idiota, pero el respingo de Potter al clavar la mirada sobre su piel le decía que era un idiota que podía sorprenderlo. _Eres tan patético_ pensó con asco de sí mismo.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Potter tan bajo que supuso hablaba consigo mismo y no con Draco, pero él sintió la urgencia de responder.

—Tú lo notaste hace años Potter, soy un idiota. —sonrió de lado guiñándole un ojo— Pero tampoco había muchas opciones. —añadió recordando el llamado.

Su mente viajó al día en el que su madre entró en su cuarto con la espalda encorvada y los ojos llorosos. La felicidad que irradiaba su tía en contraste. Recordó las dudas, la incertidumbre, la felicidad, el orgullo. Pero sobre todo recordó el miedo. Tanto que su madre lo arrastró la mitad del camino porque él no se podía mover, recordó cómo su mano tembló al levantarse la camisa. Cómo se tragó el grito dolorido que quiso soltar cuando la varita del Lord quemó su piel. Intentó no, pero Draco no pudo evitar volver a ver sus ojos rojos abrazarlo llenos de retorcido placer.

—Ahora, puedo ser de mucha más ayuda allí. —dijo, queriendo llenar el silencio que los había envuelto.

—Snape se encarga de eso —Draco alzó los ojos y los clavó en Potter despertando de sus malditos sueños— Es un doble espía, trabaja para la orden. —se explicó cuando no pudo contener su escepticismo.

—No puede ser... Él... Él juró... —su voz se fue perdiendo mientras exprimía su cerebro por encontrar una salida.

Snape quería arrebatarle su misión, Snape quería ayudarlo a acabar con Dumbledore. Snape no era de fiar. Imposible que esa partida de idiotas hubiera... Bueno, Snape no era un idiota, la verdad no le extrañaba que hubiera convencido a toda esa pandilla de que estaba de su lado. Lo que era inaudito era que Dumbledore callera.

—No pueden confiar en él —dijo preocupado, aceptando que ese vejestorio al fin había caído en la demencia— No puedes confiar en él Potter. Él sabe que es lo que tengo que hacer, y quiere ayudarme. —aclaró.

—Lo sé —dijo Potter con la misma desgana de antes.

—No lo entiendes, lo que tengo que hacer es malo Potter. Créeme malo de verdad y él me quiere ayudar. ¿Captas? ¿Puede tu cerebro entender esos conceptos?

Potter lo miró con resentimiento y corrió la vista sin despegar los labios. Draco se contuvo para no seguir insultándolo entendía que ese no era el mejor camino para convencerlo, pero es que quería hacerlo. Potter de todos ellos era el que menos debía confiar. ¿Por qué diablos nadie usaba el maldito sentido común? Draco casi quería unirse a esa secta de idiotas solo para llevar un poco de inteligencia a la causa. Iban a inmolarse. Merlín sagrado, los magos del mundo iban a terminar en manos del sadista Tenebroso o esos incompetentes. Y luego Draco se preguntaba cuál era mejor, obvio que nadie. Ninguno parecía capaz de ver entre un amigo y un enemigo.

—No me lo vas a decir ¿no? —volvió a preguntar esperanzado y Draco agitó la cabeza rodándole los ojos exasperado.

Por mucho que le importara poco morir, que en definitiva no era el caso, sabía que toda amabilidad y cordialidad por parte de Potter iba a morir ni bien le explicara en qué consistía su misión. Podía ser infantil, podría estar asustado por los motivos equivocados, pero Draco por sobre todas las cosas no quería perder aquello que ahora los unía. No sabía cómo definirlo, no tenía idea de cómo explicarlo pero... ni en sus más sucias fantasías conseguía imaginárselos así, sentados, hablando, metiéndose de una forma hasta amistosa entre ellos.

—Ya te he dicho que no, no insistas. —lo cortó—Pero confía en mí, Snape no es de fiar.

—Dumbledore jura que si lo es.

—Tampoco confíes en él Potter. —le espetó molesto por su idiotez. Esa lealtad iba a empujarlo a las manos del Señor Tenebroso antes de que pudiera parpadear otra vez— Antes se equivocó, puede volver a hacerlo y _créeme_ Snape no es de su bando.

Potter se preparaba para defender al director pero Draco agitó la mano restándole importancia.

—No me interesa, solo abre un ojo cerca de él.

—Bien, andaré con cuidado. Igualmente sigo sin entender qué vas a hacer por nosotros. Si no vas a decirme qué tienes que hacer, ¿cómo voy a impedirlo?

Draco meditó seriamente sus futuras palabras, ahí estaba el quid de la cuestión. Armándose de valor respondió.

—No puedes evitarlo, tiene que pasar. —un registro agria y amargo impregnó sus papilas gustativas. Mierda, sabía mucho peor de lo que creyó.

— ¡Pero dijiste que es malo! —le gritó en la cara— _¡Muy malo!_ —estalló imitando su voz, pegándole un puñetazo a la mesa.

Draco lo miró sin inmutarse y continuó soltando las asquerosas palabras que describían su pobre situación.

—Y lo es —admitió— Pero tiene que pasar, o yo soy hombre muerto.

Potter se levantó arrojando la silla al piso. Caminaba por la chica instancia como un león enjaulado, uno muy peligroso.

—Entiendo que no encuentres mi pellejo digno de ser salvado y créeme, te daría la razón, pero con el mío cae el de mi madre y verás Potter, no le interesa la opinión que te merezca, pero no la pondré a tiro para que el Señor Tenebroso practique hechizos.

Potter soltó y resoplido y se paró frente a la chimenea dándole la espalda. Draco, contra el buen criterio, estudió su cuerpo dejando que el desasosiego que le producía su vida se esfumara.

— ¡Bien! —exclamó de golpe girando para mirarlo fijamente— No voy a poder impedirlo. ¿Puedo contar con que me avises antes de actuar?

Draco lo miró con incredulidad. Nunca pensó que Potter fuera a aceptar esos términos.

—Sin mucha antelación —advirtió dudando— Si estás demasiado preparado es lo mismo, pero sí. Te voy a avisar antes de ponerme en marcha. Estate preparado Potter, va a pasar más pronto que tarde. —agregó como muestra de su buena predisposición.

—¿Podrías darme una pista siquiera?

—Si fueras Goyle, encantado. Pero tú si tienes cerebro, una pista y lo vas a descubrir. Solo estén preparados. En plural. Potter... —advirtió ligeramente divertido. A tenaz no le ganaba nadie. Quizás él.

—Perfecto. —dijo desbordando sarcasmo— Ahora, ¿qué quieres que te dé a cambio?

Draco se reclinó en la silla y sonrió ladinamente. Ahora al fin iban a pasar a la parte divertida.

—¿Terminamos de hablar sobre la alianza? —consultó despacio.

—Supongo que sí. Vas a ser mi informante. Yo no me fio en Snape, me voy a valer de lo que puedas decirme. Ya veremos más adelante que otras cosas podrías hacer.

—Potter —murmuró pasándose sensualmente— Yo sé hacer muchas cosas.

Las mejillas del morocho se volvieron rojas de golpe y Draco deseo ser un lobo para poder aullarle a la luna.

—¿Qué quieres Malfoy? —volvió a preguntar y Draco sonrió al ver la duda velar sus ojos.

—Que pases una noche conmigo —susurró cuando el espacio entre los dos se redujo a nada.

—Bien —respondió llanamente— ¿Te vale aquí, hoy?

Draco retrocedió con un respingo de incredulidad.

—¿No te vas a negar? —pregunto confundió.

—No —vio cómo sus manos volaban al cuello de su suéter y se lo quitaba por la cabeza.

Alzó la cabeza atento, algo simplemente no cuadraba. ¿Iba a hacerlo? ¿Así de fácil?

—¿Prefieres que lo haga? —le consultó mientras que se paraba bien frente de él y le sujetaba la corbata.

Draco agachó la mirada y vio como por entre sus dedos se deslizaba la tela hasta que el nudo desapareció.

Draco pestañeó y volvió a pestañar. ¿Estaba en algún enfermo sueño?

—Draco... ¿Eso quieres? ¿Qué finja que me rehúso?

—¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿No?

Draco era un mar de confusiones. Las ideas chocaban suicidamente unas contra otras dentro de su cabeza. El deseo y las ganas se atropellaban contra el miedo y la duda. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando las manos de Potter fueron bajando por su propio pecho, soltando botón a botón su camisa, dejando al descubierto su perfecto pecho. Poco faltó para babear cuando notó la línea de vello negro que descendía por medio de sus pectorales.

—¿Lo vas a hacer? —volvió a preguntar no muy seguro de sí por fin había perdido la cordura.

Claro que era obvio que sí, pese a que a él sólo le había desatado la corbata, a sí mismo ya iba a medio camino de desnudarse...

Potter se acercó a él y lo miró a los ojos. Un escalofriante dejavu le hizo sentir un dolor que le recorrió la espina dorsal. Unos ojos rojos como de serpiente lo habían mirado de aquella forma: Midiéndolo, especulando que tanto podía dar, hasta qué punto era de confiar, que tan rápido se podía quebrar.

Draco retrocedió un paso, su estómago se cerró y una sensación de vértigo se apoderó de él. Intentó no recordar pero la pequeña sala llena de calidez y luz se empezó a enfriar, los ojos verdes siguen viéndose rojos, la luz se iba apagando y volvía a estar medio de su mansión rodeado de personas con túnicas largas y máscaras.

Pero no fue hasta que Potter habló, no fue hasta que sus palabras lo tocaron, que Draco entendió que esto era mil veces peor. Recién en ese momento pudo ver que el dolor de venderse a uno mismo, para volverse propiedad de otro, no significaba nada. Las palabras que Potter pronunció, con voz calmada casi muerta, dolían mil veces más.

—A algunos de nosotros nos importa más está guerra que otras idioteces Malfoy. —alzó las manos y empezó a desabotonar él mismo la camisa negra que Draco tenía puesta— ¿Esto es lo que tengo que hacer para que seas mi informante? Me da igual. Si quiero tener una esperanza de ganar, tengo que saber que pasa del otro lado.

Esta vez no fueron náuseas. Esta vez sintió la bilis reptar por su garganta trayendo consigo lo poco que había cenado. Se alejó de las manos que parecían quemarlo y con el tiempo justo giró doblándose sobre sí mismo.

Entre arcadas profundas Draco expulsó todo lo que su estómago contenía. La mayoría era bilis, pero dio igual. Siguió hasta sentir que ya no había nada dentro de él. Los lagrimales le quemaban tanto como la garganta y no vio el sentido a luchar contra aquello que más necesitaba. Draco por segunda vez esa noche le dio rienda suelta a su dolor y dejó que el peso de sus decisiones aplastará dentro de él llevando consigo las lágrimas.

Se sentía sucio, enfermo. Se arrodilló junto a su propia inmundicia cuando sus piernas no pudieron más con él, y la sintió como algo afín. Eso era él, desperdicios, inmundicia. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan torpe?¿Cómo podía haber sido tan ciego?

Escupió intentando borrar el amargo sabor de su boca pero este no desapareció. Alzó la mano y a ciegas sujeto la fría taza. Dio un trago y quiso vomitarlo, pero se obligó a mantenerlo dentro.

Potter revoloteaba cerca de él, limpió con un solo movimientos de varita su mugre e incluso se arrodilló junto a él apoyando una de sus manos en su espalda. Draco quiso decirle que se aleje, que no lo toque, que no era ni siquiera digno de pena o compasión. Debía dejarlo allí tendido con su bilis marrón.

¿Alguna vez iba a dejar de ser humillado por Potter? Seguro que no. Potter era mejor persona; Era persona y punto. Draco era un cuerpo con vida y cerebro, nada más. No podía ni alegar que sabía usarlos. A ninguno, tiró su vida por la borda cuando se paró frente al Lord y su cerebro cuando abrió la boca hace unos minutos.

Potter tenía razón, ¿no se estaban jugando algo mucho más serio que un jodido revolcón? Él sabía que sí, lo sabía mejor que Potter y aun así, había caído tan bajo que ni él mismo se reconocía.

Se tapó la cara con las manos. Merlín, como se odiaba en ese mismo momento. Draco muchas veces asumió que Potter era mejor con la varita, que su habilidad no estaba en un enfrentamiento físico, pero él tenía algo que Potter no: la palabra. Draco podía lastimar tanto con solo hablar que era temido por ello. Pocas veces tenía que alzar su varita, se valía de su cerebro y su astucia para desarmar a la mayoría de sus atacantes. ¿No acababa Potter de ganarle bajo su propia ley? ¿No acababa de asentarle el peor golpe? Draco recordaba el sectumsempra, pero eso fue un juego para niños. Aquello sí que dolía.

Un pitido ensordecedor le estaba perforando la cabeza. Era demasiado tarde para la dignidad o para el amor propio, pero no lo era para hacer lo correcto. Llegados a ese punto, en que la migraña amenazaba con explotar alguna neurona dentro de su cráneo, Draco se paró valiéndose de la mesa como punto de apoyo, sacudiéndose la mano del moreno.

Draco había develado mucho y si Potter no hubiera dicho sin rodeos la inmundicia de trato que pidió seguramente estaría teniendo una mamada. Pero Potter lo golpeó con su arma, le lanzó su suciedad a la cara y Draco volvió a ser ese niño rechazado en el Expreso de Hogwarts.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, pero se esforzó por encontrar un camino de cordura. Retazos de pensamientos, de un plan se formaban en su mente y Draco los siguió hasta que pudo llevar claridad al resto de sus pensamientos.

Miró el fuego de frente y sonrió. ¿No había lloriqueado por una oportunidad? Ahí la tenía. Lloró mirando el fuego, ese era el canto de sirenas que tanto soñó oír, susurraba en su oído, le ofrecía la oportunidad como jamás creyó poder tenerla, Potter en persona había ido por él y al costo que fuera lo quería a su lado, Draco era importante. Mejor, Draco podría hacer lo correcto.

¿Pensaba mancillar de aquella forma su salida?¿Pensaba que valía la pena tener a Potter de aquella forma? La respuesta era clara, por primera vez tenía una respuesta muy exacta para las preguntas que se agolparon en su mente. No, no iba a joder su oportunidad de ser mejor. No, no quería a Potter de esa forma.

—...que el frío te iba a enfermar, quizás debamos ir a ver a Pomfrey —Draco se giró y vio a Potter que lo estudiaba preocupado.

La camisa de este estaba abierta, pero Draco no sintió placer en ver sus suaves músculos. No pudo evitarlo y reparó que no estaba todo marcado como había supuesto, pero no fue más allá.

—Mañana—dijo y su voz salió quebrada. Su garganta ardía y no se atrevió a carraspear—. Mañana a la noche va a pasar algo.

—¿Qué? —Potter se acercó e intentó sujetarlo del brazo pero Draco retrocedió mirándolo con temor.

—Mañana a la noche, lo que tengo que hacer. Lo voy a hacer mañana a la noche. —dijo apresurado mientras que intentaba dar un esquivaso al cuerpo de Potter que bloqueaba la salida— Tienes que estar preparado, tú y grupo que pueda respaldarte. Grande. —aclaró por las dudas— Buenos magos, Potter. Los necesitarás. —especificó más. Ya veía que todo el respaldo que traía constaba en Longbottom— Te avisaré sobre la marcha, pero calculo que para eso de las siete deberían subir a la torre de Astronomía. Ahora, déjame pasar, me voy.

Intentó correrlo, pero Potter se movió volviendo a cortarle el paso.

— ¿Y tú paga? —preguntó Potter alzando una ceja y Draco sintió otro tirón en su estómago.

Oh que mierda era. Se merecía sin dudas la suerte que tenía. Cómo podía culpar al destino por sus propias acciones.

—Olvídame Potter —murmuró caminando hacia la puerta, si tenía que correrlo de su camino que así fuera.

—Te lo dije Malfoy, ¡Te necesito de mi maldito lado! —exclamó mientras apoyaba su tibia palma en su abdomen para frenarlo.

Draco cerró los ojos superado. Maldita sea. ¿Cómo podría hacer solo irse de allí? Sentía su pecho oprimido retorcerse con asco. Cuántas noches imploró por lo que Potter le brindó, Draco sabía que no mentía, por eso le pareció más ridículo y pese a todo, pese al dolor que había corroído su cuerpo erosionándolo por dentro, quemando con su poderoso fuego todo lo que Draco creía que era había osado pedirle sexo. ¿Qué era? ¿Quién? Estaba en el bando correcto, en el bando de los malos, de los sucios, egoístas y despreciables.

Las palabras de Potter volvían a repetirse, «Tu paga» Era un monstruo. Draco era ese monstruo que tanto temía ser. O al menos, siempre y cuando Potter no estuviera allí para escupirle la cara lo sería. Ese día le dijo cobarde y Draco volvió en sí, había siempre una salida, no muy honorable, pero salida. Ahora que ya tenía la horca en su cuello, ahora que el final se acercaba para él, la puerta que tanto deseó patear se abrió para él: Podría morir sabiendo que lo hizo, que ganó, murió conservando su alma de insecto tan intacta como ningún otro Mortífago haría.

Draco quería e iba a vivir para asegurarse de que Harry Potter le ganara a Voldemort, debía simplemente asegurarse de dejar la cantidad exacta de suerte a favor de ellos y nada más. Bueno, eso y asegurarse de que nadie lo matara en el camino. El punto sobre cómo mantener a su madre lejos del riesgo podría desvelarlo esa noche, de momento... de momento Draco solo tenía que elegir, solo tenía que resistir la pulsión de ser un maldito monstruo.

—Mira Malfoy, no estoy para tus bromas. No es solo mañana, ¿Bien? Necesito más. Te lo dije, no confío en Snape. Déjate de vueltas. ¿Quieres que me niegue? ¿Es eso? Puedo hacerlo. ¿Es que necesitas humillarme? —murmuró de golpe apretando la mandíbula— ¿Necesitás arrebatarme la dignidad para poder hacerlo?

—Estoy de tu lado Potter —gimió nauseabundo— No voy a cambiar de opinión, solo... solo déjame ir. —se quejó cerrando los ojos.

Se merecía esas suposiciones. Potter no tenía idea del tiempo que Draco llevaba amándolo en silencio, no tenía idea de cuánto batallo por no sentir. Potter no tenía idea de las cosas que Draco hizo desesperado por alejarse. Suponía que solo intentaba humillarlo, rebajarlo a la más denigrante de las posiciones solo por información. Potter no tenía idea que en lo único que Draco pensó era en lo mucho que lo deseaba, en lo enfermo que se sentía desde que entendió que iba a morirse sin saber cómo sabían sus labios o su cuerpo.

—Déjame ir —suplicó demasiado enfermo consigo mismo.

—¿No vas a hacerlo entonces? —preguntó dudando— ¿No vas a pedirme que lo haga contigo para que me pases información?

—No —gimió Draco encogiéndose al escuchar crudamente lo que se había atrevido a pedir.

Se merecía completamente lo que tenía, cómo fue a pensar que podía tenerlo, que se lo merecía. Era demasiado indigno, demasiado sucio para obtener a alguien tan abnegado.

—¿Por qué lo vas a hacer Malfoy? Tú no eres así. Dime, ¿Qué me pedirlas? ¿Quieres público? ¿Quieres que todos sepan cómo _el elegido_ se rebajó por información?

—N-no. —gimió asqueado—Por ti Potter —su cabeza daba vueltas. Las náuseas, la jaqueca, el frío... toda aquella situación había logrado superarlo. Tenía que irse a dormir y por la mañana terminar su trabajo y asegurarse de quedar vivo después.

Alzó el mentón y miró directamente a la puerta, por el rabillo del ojo notó como Potter se corría de su camino y suspiro aliviado. Cuando lo separaba un glorioso paso de la puerta la mano del Gryffindor se volvió a cerrar sobre su muñeca y Draco supo que estaba muy cerca de atacar con tal de poder escapar. Ya se había humillado, ya se había pasado de bando, ya le había informado cuando iba a ser su movimiento, ¿era mucho pedir que lo dejara en paz de una vez?

Con fuerza se giró para encarar a Potter y obligarlo a que se perdiera cuando su boca lo derribó contra la pared.

Su cabeza golpeó con fuerza contra la puerta y las manos de Potter le sujetaron la cara impidiendo que pudiera alejarse. Su cuerpo lo mantenía clavado en su posición y solo pudo jadear por aire cuando la boca de Potter se alejó dándole unos segundos de tregua.

Al principio Draco no se percató de lo que estaba haciendo, solo dejó que el suave aroma de Harry nublara sus sentidos. Bebió de su esencia, saboreó dentro de su boca muerto de hambre. La boca de Harry era tan suave y dulce como siempre creyó. Sintió el regusto a zumo de calabaza, gimió empujando más dentro su lengua, peleando contra la de Potter. El moreno aferró con más vehemencia su boca y se frotó contra él. Draco ni movió sus manos, estas siguen colgando a sus costados sin creerse lo que estaba pasando. Potter soltó su boca y beso su mentón, sus gafas se golpearon contra su mejilla y el olor de su shampoo le acarició la mente. Oh por Merlín, aquello era vida. La boca de Harry no dejó de recorrer su cuello, subían y bajaban pero cuando los dientes se clavaron en él arrastrando olas y olas de placer por todo su cuerpo, Draco abrió los ojos y el hechizo se rompió.

Se removió inquieto queriendo que lo soltara. No iba a hacerlo, no de esa forma. No quería una puta maldita sea él quería al Harry Potter fuerte y peleador, más allá de la mierda que siempre fue, nunca podría sacar provecho de una situación así. Tenía lo justo de dignidad para creer que merecía más que eso. Sacando de cuadro que para nada podía permitir que Potter se vendiera de esa forma, como si fuera un mugriento pedazo de carne. No, Draco se rehusaba a amar algo que se podía menospreciar de aquella forma, estaba firmemente convencido de que la persona que amas era tu reflejo y para nada iba a reflejarse en un juguete, en algo intercambiable. Si Potter creía que Draco iba a permitirle dejarlo hacer aquello era que definitivamente no lo conocía en lo absoluto.

Una de las cosas que más le amaba y respetaba era ese orgullo y esa fuerza. Draco no era merecedor de su rendición. Maldita sea, nadie iba a serlo si de él dependía.

—Aléjate Potter —gruñó peleando contra sus brazos para que retrocediera— Te dije que no iba a hacerlo.

Siguió peleando hasta que las inmensas manos de Harry lo sujetaron con fuerza de los antebrazos y lo tiró hasta donde se hallaba la mesa. Se estrelló contra ella y usándola para mantener el equilibrio, otra humillante vez, se giró para ver como el moreno se acercaba mirándolo de una forma que Draco solo podía describir como peligrosa; No porque fuera a lastimarlo, eran tan lasciva que su semierección dio un tirón necesitada.

_Maldición._

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó desesperado, cayendo en la cuenta de algo: era evidente que ya no quería hacerlo, ¿Por qué insistir?

Esa vez él lo miró estudiando sus intenciones. No tenía caso. De la misma forma en la que Draco supo que Potter no mentía sobre la alianza, Potter debía darse cuenta que Draco no mentía.

_ ¿Quieres que me disculpe? —aventuro al ver que el moreno seguía en silencio, acercándosele un milimétrico paso a la vez— Bien, perdón Potter, fue una estupidez. ¿Satisfecho?

—¿Por qué te arrepentiste Malfoy? —inquirió inclinando la cabeza estudiando su cuerpo.

—Po-orque fue-fue una estupidez —tartamudeo cuando las manos de Potter se volvieron a posar en su camisa, pero esta vez sin paciencia o delicadeza, tirando con fuerza de ella haciendo que los botones saltaran por todas partes.

—¿Solo querías humillarme? —preguntó con la boca tan cerca de su tórax que el calor de su aliento le erizó la piel.

—No —jadeó encorvándose para alzar el mentón.

Draco gimió por lo bajo y apretó ambas manos contra la mesa cortando el impulso de tocarlo. Su voz se había vuelto tan sedosa que sintió su mente girar. Su olor se filtró por su nariz aferrándose a sus sentidos durmiéndolos. Sentía como su mente se iba apagando a medida que la cálida boca más partes de su cuerpo recorría.

—¿Por qué lo pediste entonces? —preguntó soplando aire tibio contra su cuello— Si no querías humillarme, ¿Por qué querías que pase una noche contigo Draco? —gimió sujetándole el mentón para poder hablar contra su oído mientras seguía acariciando la superficie de su pecho.

Draco sintió como su pecho se abría con dolor. El calor en el cuarto se volvió tan agobiante y ni siquiera pudo pensar en lo que decía, la mano de Harry se acercó a la cintura de sus pantalones y oficialmente su mente dejó de funcionar.

—Porque lo deseaba —gimió al sentir la lengua delinearle el cuello hasta el mentón.

Sus piernas temblaron. Abrazador. Era abrazador.

—¿Por qué me vas a ayudar Draco? —susurró contra su oído— ¿Por qué me vas a salvar?.

Draco sucumbió. Draco jamás pensó que sus acciones podían salvarlo, pero repentinamente, con esa idea abriéndose rápidamente caminó por su mente, Draco se quebró. Podría salvarlo. Si jugaba todas sus cartas bien, si tan solo era fuerte y vivía lo suficiente... jamás lo había pensado, pero es que en bandos opuestos no había posibilidad de ayudarlo, pero... pero si hacía bien su trabajo de doble agente, si llegaba a los círculos indicados y obraba con cuidado, fundamentalmente obraba con cuidado, podría vivir lo suficiente para asegurarse de que Harry Potter le volviera a ganar.

Draco sintió un destello de esperanza ramificarse por su cuerpo y todo se derrumbó sobre él; Lo bueno, lo malo y lo muy malo cayó sobre sus hombros, también recordó la culpa y el remordimiento, el peso fue insostenible, las palabras escaparon de su boca asfixiadas.

—Porque no quiero ser un monstruo —susurró dejando caer la cabeza en el hombro y un sollozo lo partió en dos— No quiero seguir siendo ese hombre. No puedo seguir haciéndote daño.

Otros sollozos más le siguieron a esas palabras y las manos de Potter lo sujetaron contra su pecho evitando que pudiera alejarse cuando simplemente se vino abajo.

— ∞ —

Llevaba tanto tiempo llorando que para cuando Potter levantó su rostro se encontraba desorientado y exhausto. Draco sentía como si los pedazos que frágilmente lo mantenían erguido habían explotado y se hallaban desparramados por el suelo.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba conteniendo eso dentro? Ni siquiera lo sabía. Tampoco sabía que tanto se había humillado esa noche. Oh, maldita sea su suerte. Había sido mucho pedir terminar ese año con lo poco que quedaba de si ego

—Por fin —murmuró antes de empezar a besarlo.

Esta vez su boca no se abalanzo con violencia, esta vez su lengua no irrumpió a la fuerza. Los labios de Harry se cerraron sobre los suyos despacio, tan despacio que Draco hubiera podido rechazarlo si así lo hubiera querido, pero se sentía débil, necesitado, roto. Cuando Potter rozó suavemente su labio inferior con la lengua, Draco supo que nunca en su vida lo habían besado así. Tan íntimamente, con tanta devoción.

Sus manos bajaron lentamente por su cuerpo, tocando tanto de él como le fue posible, mimándolo. Draco sabía que si no fuera porque estaba siendo besado con tanto apremio se hubiera largado a llorar otra vez como un idiota. Potter más parecía estar alabando su cuerpo que dejándose llevar por un arranque de lo que fuera.

Una idea oscura surco su mente. Todo aquello era un sueño, tenía que ser irreal. Potter lo odiaba, lo sabía. Lo vio tantas veces en sus ojos que desde hacía algún tiempo empezó a rehuir a su mirada. Intentó alejarlo, pero las manos del moreno lo sujetaron con firmeza por las caderas mientras que se imponía más exigente en el beso.

Para cuando su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas y la erección de Potter se empezó a frotarse sensualmente con la suya, Draco supo que o luchaba o solo un final podrían tener. Alzando las manos le rodeó las caderas y lo empujó lejos. Jadeaba buscando aire cuando Potter volvió a acercarse intentando liberarlo de su pantalón le sujetó las manos con fuerza.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó impidiendo que abriera el segundo botón— ¿Por qué lo haces ahora? Te dije que no era necesario.

Draco necesitaba entender, no es que lo fuera a parar, no ahora que estaba seguro más allá de toda duda que Potter lo deseaba. Porque Merlín nadie, _nadie_ , besaba así si no era porque lo deseaba. Su erección no era fingida ni mucho menos. Draco sabía por experiencia que uno no podía tenerlas con gente que le desagradaba.

Potter se acercó un poco más a él y empezó a besar su cuello. Los dedos de sus pies se curvaron al sentir como su áspera lengua subía y bajaba a lo largo de su carótida mandando descargas de placer descomunales a su polla. ¿Mierda por qué era tan bueno? ¿Con quién practicaba?

—¿Por qué? —susurró contra su piel viéndolo con esos ojos suyos tan hermosos e inmenso— Porque llevo años deseándolo. —susurró con tanta humildad que su corazón tembló.

Draco gimió cuando los dientes se cerraron sobre su pezón izquierdo e internó la mano en las profundidades de su pelo. Mierda en dónde se había metido, ¿qué clase de loco tenía enfrente? La presión de sus labios lo hizo gemir con más fuerza y empujó lejos su rostro cuando los dientes volvieron a tirar.

_Joder._

— ¿Por qué ahora? —murmuró el moreno deslizando la lengua en torno a su ombligo mientras se agachaba— Porque pase años esperando a que dijeras lo que quería oír —introdujo la lengua en la pequeña cavidad que llevaba segundos atormentando y Draco agachó la mirada fascinado.

Potter, de rodillas frente a él, lamiéndolo como si fuera un jodido helado era de otro planeta. Al parecer encima era el de preferencia del moreno, por la satisfacción que parecía reportarle cada lametón que le propinaba Draco asumió que tenía que estar disfrutando casi tanto como él; Casi porque sabía que no había forma que pudiera equipararse.

—¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevo esperando para que me demuestres que no eras la mierdecilla que siempre te esforzaste en parecer, Draco? —Potter se quedó mirándolo fijo un rato hasta que se dio cuenta que esperaba una respuesta de su parte.

—No.

—Tres años. Tres. —enfatizó molesto— Siempre supe que no podías ser una mierda integral, no cuando... cuando cada día que pasaba yo más y más me iba obsesionado contigo, no podía ser porque cada año más me importaba con quién salías. Yo no podía simplemente estar loco y querer exhibirme frente tuyo, no si eres un maniático. Me negué a creerlo cuando ese uniforme de Quidditch empezó a quedarte cada vez mejor. Digo, maldición Draco, no podía, simplemente no podía. Nadie que luciera como tú tiene derecho a ser malo, joder no es justo para todos los demás...—se quejó.

Draco sofocó una risa, inverosímil, eso era aquello. Absolutamente inverosímil. ¿Eso pensaba Potter de él? ¿Que no podía ser un jodido monstruo solo porque era bien parecido? _Pobrecillo_ pensó enternecido, era obvio que ese chico no había asistido a la clase rápida de que Snape le dio sobre el señor tenebroso. De haber visto sus fotos de joven se llevaría una dolorosa decepción.

—Pero cuando volvió Voldemort —Draco dio un brutal respingo y poco tuvo que ver el nombre del Lord, más bien fue la fuerza con la que Potter le bajó el pantalón y el boxer— Cuando volvió perdí las esperanzas. Te regodeabas de tu Mortífago padre —gruño besando la cara interna de sus muslos. Draco pensaba que ya conocía la locura, ahora notaba la diferencia— Juro que creí que estabas perdido y que yo era un idiota. ¿Por qué me dolía que fueras así?¿Por qué me importaba lo que pasara contigo?

Draco intentaba hallarle lógica a sus palabras pero estaba más allá de todo. La boca y las manos de Potter lo tenían completamente cautivado y sus palabras parecían provenir de la más surreal de sus alucinaciones.

—Y llegamos a este año, yo sabía que eras un Mortífago, te vi en el callejón Diagon con tu madre...y... y yo te odie tanto... —Draco abrió del todo las piernas cuando los hombros de Potter le empujaron las rodillas abriéndose espacio.

Se sujetó a la mesa y se reclinó sin pudor alguno. Escucho un gemido ahogado provenir de la maliciosa boca que ascendía enloquecedoramente lento por su pierna y tuvo que correr los ojos, aquello era demasiado. Su corazón palpitaba en sus oídos, en su sien, en su polla. Estaba seguro que una de sus costillas iba a fisurarse intentando retenerlo en su lugar.

—Y entonces te vi en ese baño —su aliento golpeó de lleno en su prepucio. Draco gimió sonoramente a punto de morir.

¿Qué maldita locura era esa?, ¿qué era ese método medieval de tortura era ese? Apenas entendía sus palabras y lo poco que alcanzaba a escuchar era aún más demencial.

—Estabas solo, lejos de esos idiotas que llamas amigos, llorando, abrumado y con tanto miedo.

Draco dio un respingo al recuerdo pero la mano de Potter le aferró el miembro por la base y supo que había perdido la partida. De un salto de subió a la mesa, sabía que cuando llegara la hora, sus piernas no iban a poder sostenerlo— Y más te odie —masculló dándole una pequeña probada a la punta de su miembro— Que bien sabes —le informó y Draco sintió sus neuronas entrar en cortocircuito.

Draco no sabía decir que era más sensual, su jodida lengua o su mugrienta y decadente forma de hablar. El muy bastardo estaba explicando todo con la voz más sexual que Draco alguna vez escuchó, al mismo tiempo que se preparaba para hacerle una dichosa mamada. Definitivamente, todo se había ido oficialmente a la mierda.

—¿Por qué te uniste si lo odiabas? —Potter alzó los ojos y Draco vio que esa vez necesitaba una respuesta.

Sintiéndose demasiado débil como para pensar en alguna forma menos idiota de decirlo, Draco solo meneó la cabeza..

—Te lo dije, soy un idiota —repitió no muy seguro de poder formar una mejor oración, no en ese momento, no cuando la boca de Potter estaba tan cerca de fulminar sus neuronas.

—Lo eres. —le corroboró masajeando lentamente su miembro.

Draco sintió como este pulso en la mano y suspiró un quejido. Mierda, necesitaba más. Mucho más.

Potter, de improviso y sobresaltándolo, alzó su mano libre y sujeto su muñeca izquierda. La marca resaltaba tanto que Draco sintió vergüenza de ella. Quiso alejar la mano, pero Potter volvió a tirar de ella y la acercó a su boca. Draco sintió un destello violento en su pecho al ver la marca tan cerca de la cara del moreno. No estaba bien que se mezclaran esas dos cosas, pero su mirada quedó en blanco al ver la lengua de Potter posarse en la marca y lamerla a lo largo.

—Joder —jadeó tan excitado que un dolor agudo le recorrió la erección.

—Mira que dejar que te marcara así —podía escuchar la furia velar sus palabras— Me provoca matarlo solo por ello —soltando su mano volvió a concentrarse en su miembro y Draco volvió a suspirar.

—No puedo más —suplicó altamente necesitado.

Ya no se sentía para nada agradable, empezaba a sonarle a tortura. Por el brillo salvaje que vio cruzar los ojos a sus pies, supo que el muy bastardo estaba divirtiéndose con eso.

Podría ofenderse, pero no valía la pena el intento. Se sentía tan ridículamente feliz, tan feliz que no tenía muy en claro cómo iba a poder salir de aquella sala y seguir siendo miserable.

—Yo tampoco puedo más —canturreo Potter sobre su glande y Draco alzó las caderas para que dejara de provocarlo— Quieto Draco —le dio un par de lamidas pero él necesitaba más, más contacto o iba a ponerse enfermo— Casi te mato —masculló forzando las palabras— Casi lo hago e iba a perderme de todo esto —volvió a mirarlo fijamente y parte de su excitación remitió.

La expresión atormentada de Potter había alcanzado un nivel épico y Draco sintió su corazón temblar. Podía sentir en su carne la angustia que los ojos verdes traslucen. Draco vio tantas veces ese mismo nivel de dolor frente al espejo, esa sensación tan familiar de sentir como todo te desgarra y cómo por más que quisieras lo contrario todo era absolutamente real e inevitable.

—Pero lo volvería a hacer ¿sabes? Nunca hubiera sido valiente para reconocer que te amaba. No fue hasta que casi te pierdo que me di cuenta que no importaba nada un carajo, que te amaba. Maldita sea Draco —se corrigió dejándolo sin aire— Te amo; Eres un estúpido Mortífago y yo... y yo de alguna forma que no logro entender, me enamore de ti.

Parecía más molestó que feliz, Draco lo entendía tan bien. Es decir, es entendible enamorarse de un amigo, de alguien que conoces y aprecias, pero ¿Eso? ¿Ellos? Solo sabían insultarse, maltratarse. Y eso que al menos Draco podía alegar haberse enamorado de su bondad y de su fuerza. Él no tenía ni medía cualidad a la que aferrarse.

—Pero te vi llorando y supe que no estaba loco, supe que... Y supe que no me equivoqué contigo. Hoy lo reconociste, al fin lo hiciste, no quieres ser un monstruo y yo no quiero vivir sin ti.

Draco se olvidó de la mamada, se olvidó del dolor descomunal de huevos que tenía, se olvidó de todo y bajando de un salto de la mesa paró a Potter hasta pegarlo a su boca.

Sintió que Harry se quiso alejar, pero le valía. Duplicando la fuerza lo sujetó de los hombros y lo mantuvo quieto entre sus brazos. Asaltó su boca e introdujo su lengua con furia animal. Su pecho empezó a latir erráticamente cuando empezó a morder sus labios. Su sabor era tan intenso que toda su cabeza se volvió zona de guerra. Tantas cosas quería hacer en simultáneo qué y cómo pudo, sin darse cuenta de la forma en la que lo hizo, dejó a Potter desnudo frente a él.

Estudió su rostro y se obligó a ir solo un poco más lento. No estaba para nada seguro del estado virginal o no de Potter y para una primera vez se necesitaba mucho trabajo, que dudaba poder darle como correspondía.

—¿Asustado Malfoy? —se rió dejando traslucir algo de nerviosismo al parafrasearlo— ¿Quieres que lo haga por ti? —se mofó.

—Ya quisieras Potter —gruñó lanzándose por su boca.

Sus manos dejaron de responderle, sus instintos se hicieron cargo. La boca de Harry lo derretía, su cuerpo enteró lo llamaba, clamaba por atención. Draco mordió su cuello, acarició sus costillas, arañó sus caderas, aferró con fuerza sus glúteos; Chupó sus pezones, mordió la piel de su ingle. Su cuerpo temblaba tanto o más que el Harry pero se hallaba en el paraíso, los finos vellos de su piel hacían cosquillas en su rostro, sus grandes manos jalaba de su pelo mientras que lo oía soltar pequeños gemidos que se convertían rápidamente en súplicas y quejas cuando sus atenciones menguaban.

Draco se deleitaba acariciando sus piernas cuándo el moreno se sacó las gafas, las arrojó sobre la mesa, se recargó en esta y lo miró hambriento. Mil años podría vivir y ni así hallaría un momento en el que se viera más sensual, más hermoso o perfecto. Tampoco le molestaba, una parte de él se sentía plena de poder decir que tenía semejante recuerdo para inmortalizar en su mente.

Draco no solía ser torpe, siempre guió, se le daba natural, pero en ese momento sus manos temblaron a centímetros de tocar su entrada. O maldito sea, ¿Que hacían? ¿Qué hacía él? ¿Cómo podía salir de allí y fingir que nada pasó? ¿Cómo iba a despegarse de él?

—Como se te ocurra dejarme así... —gruñó el moreno abriendo los ojos con incredulidad— Te lo juró Malfoy, te enteraras quien soy

Draco sonrió desde el suelo y le alzó una ceja con arrogancia.

—No pareces estar en una pose muy amenazante.

—Atrévete a acobardarte y verás. —lo retó el moreno con altivez.

Draco sonrió. ¿Acobardarse? Ese chico no tenía idea de cuántas noches se pasó en la cama gimiendo entre las sábanas su nombre. Draco tenía una puñetera lista de cosas que quería hacerle.

Parándose lentamente, beso su abdomen, esquivó su miembro y lo oyó insultarlo, sonrió arrogante, mordió su cuello y le sujetó con firmeza las caderas.

—Voltéate cara rajada —se mofó— Veamos quien se acobarda primero. —susurró en su oído mordiéndolo ligeramente.

—Tu Malfoy. —le soltó con soberbia mientras lo obedecía.

Draco se tuvo que morder la punta de la lengua para gruñir satisfecho. Ese maldito trasero... Por Salazar que él había tenido un sueño húmedo a la semana solo pensando en lo mucho que desearía probarlo.

Potter apoyó ambas manos en la mesa, escuchó como susurraba un encantamiento y todo lo que había en esta desaparecía; Lo sintió gemir al primer contacto de sus palmas, pero en lugar de decirle algo, o de molestarlo, se reclinó sobre la mesa y alzó ese precioso culo en su dirección. Draco no se pudo resistir, era imposible, se agachó frente a él. Beso cada centímetro de piel que tuvo en frente y cuando nada de eso fue suficiente se introdujo en él. Los ruegos y gemidos de Potter llenaron la sala fomentando su deseo, alentando su necesidad.

Harry insultó más fuertemente, Draco inclinó la cabeza y más dentro suyo se metió. Aferró firmemente sus glúteos, gimió contra su entrada al sentir la fuerte mano enredarse en su cabello empujándolo más dentro. Potter se arqueó, Draco sintió como su miembro goteaba. No podía más, no tenía más fuerzas para juegos o embustes. Se enderezó rápidamente y sujetó el rostro de Potter enderezándolo con él. Seguía pegado a su espalda, sentía como esta se pegaba a su húmedo pecho y como su miembro se apretaba a su baja espalda. Harry lo miraba con los ojos desenfocados, parecía otro con la mirada velada y las pupilas dilatadas. Su pelo en verdad era un desastre y eso que no podía ver el suyo, de lo contrario diría que los dos eran un desastre.

Temblando se estiró un poco y lo beso. Harry volvió a besarlo de esa forma lenta y cadente. Sus lenguas se encontraron fuera de sus bocas, las manos del Gryffindor le aferraban las muñecas y le impedía que las retire de sus caderas, Potter se arqueaba contra su cuerpo, lo invitaba a seguir, a no (como ya le dijo) retractarse, pero Draco no podía evitar sentir que aquello era irreal, que todo era un sueño producto de la locura. Necesitaba todas las confirmaciones que pudieran darle para aceptar que nada desaparecería con la mañana.

—¿Estás seguro? —alcanzó a preguntar.

Don valentía eligió ese maldito momento para separarse de su boca y mirarlo con tanta fragilidad que Draco se asustó. Desde el comienzo de la noche Potter era don valentía, don seguridad. Draco hubiera creído si el maldito le decía que iba a derrotar al Señor Tenebroso con un pobre escupitajo; Pero en ese momento no había nada de soberbia, no había nada de arrogancia. Su mirada verde se iluminó de una forma que jamás vio, y por seguro no quería volver a ver.

—No me traiciones Draco —le rogó vulnerable, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Draco le sujetó la cara y lo obligó a mirarlo. Maldito sea.

—Nunca podría ¿me oyes? —los ojos de Potter brillaron con algo de temor y Draco se inclinó para besar sus hinchados labios antes de susurrar las torturadas palabras que ni en la más espesa oscuridad de su alcoba se atrevía a entonar— Te amo demasiado para dejar que te mueras Potter —clavó los dientes en su labio inferior y susurró un hechizo antes de acomodar su miembro contra su entrada— Yo también me enamoré de ti.

Harry dejó caer la cabeza para atrás con un quejido cuando empezó a penetrarlo y Draco cerró los ojos en cuanto el calor y la opresión lo apresaron.

Harry gimió alto empujando las caderas lejos de él, pero Draco lo aferró dejándolo quieto intentando seguir avanzando. Le dio tiempo para huir, ahora debía aguantar hasta el final.

—Joder —suspiró metiéndose más cada segundos— Oh Potter, ¿me oyes? —gimió cuando se metió otro poco dentro de él— Te amo demasiado como para que no desee verte ganar esta condenada guerra —un gruñido nacido del fondo de sus entrañas se abrió paso cuando se introdujo hasta la mitad y se empujó una última vez. .

—¡Draco! —gritó el moreno pegando la frente a la mesa tensó y dolorido.

 _Muy sutil_ se dijo con cinismo. _Casi no le dolió_ se reprendió.

Oh pero Salazar, eso era el paraíso. Esa era la puta gloria. Tan apretado como un puño y tan caliente como las mismas llamas que tanto amaba ver. Así se tenía que sentir tocar el fuego y poder dominarlo. Ese poder, esa fuerza. Sentía su cuerpo arder, sus pulmones apretarse, su pulso volar. Sentía las manos de Harry quemar allí donde lo tocaba, sentía su cuerpo tenso lleno de poder a su merced y Draco quería mucho más de eso. Empujó un poco más en su interior, sujetó su miembro, lo masturbó un poco, meneó su cintura hasta que rozó las caderas contra su trasero. Potter se quejó más suavemente y él se quedó quieto hasta que el moreno se acostumbró a tenerlo enteró en su interior.

En el silencio sus relaciones y el sonido del fuego se mezclaron. Draco sentía el calor acogerlo como jamás en su vida lo hizo y fue dando algunas sacudidas al miembro de Harry hasta que poco a poco lo sintió moverse frente a él.

Necesito fuerza y voluntad para no embestirlo, se retiró un poco para volver a impulsarse lentamente y escuchó encantado que Potter gimió. Con otro suave desliz se salió hasta casi la punta y se volvió a empujar muy lentamente. Clavó los dientes en su hombro y gimió al escuchar como los quejidos de Potter se volvieron gemidos. Más confiado, tremendamente lleno de placer, de poder, aumentó la velocidad y la profundidad.

—Dra-Draco... —se quejó cuando tiró de sus brazos para enderezarlo pese a que se intentaba doblar sobre la mesa.

—Quiero besarte —masculló empujándose más rápidamente contra él.

El moreno se lamentó mirándolo y se pegó a su pecho atrapando sus labios.

—Más rápido Malfoy —pidió apretando los ojos— ¿O ya te cansaste?

Draco sonrió y sujetó su rostro para impedirle alejarse mientras volvía a masturbarlo. Tragó cada gemido que le fue sacando, bebió cada súplica y le cumplió tan bien como pudo. Apretó el ritmo, lo mordió y lo masturbó tan rápido como Potter empezó a exigir.

Nada le tomó al moreno estar al límite, Harry dejó caer la cabeza contra su hombro, Draco si no estuviera tan concentrado en verlo, en complacerlo se hubiera corrido, pero estaba hechizado. Sus cuerpos cantaban para él, lo hacían en una armonía que no quería que termine.

Soltó la erección de Harry y apretando sus pezones acomodó el ángulo. Era un movimiento arriesgado, no lo había hecho nunca pero lo había oído en los corrillos.

—¡Ah, Malfoy! —se quejó cuando frotó de lleno su próstata.

Draco lo acallo con un beso volviendo a embestirlo en el mismo punto con más fuerzas. El sonido de sus cuerpos lo dejó por un segundo en blanco y todo su mundo se incineró. Perdió la cabeza, nada quedó. Empezó s empujarse una y otra vez contra él. Harry gimió y se quejó, no le importó. Le encantaba, su cuerpo lo apretaba y no lo dejaba salirse.

—¡Draco duele! —se quejó pero el malnacido se empujaba contra él.

—¿Dónde quedó tu valentía Gryffindor? —se rio enojándolo, poniéndolo sobre la mesa, inclinando sobre él.

Harry se rió y se arqueó cuando lo volvió a embestir. El moreno giró la cabeza y Draco apoyó en su pelo la frente mientras rodeaba sus muñecas con las manos y ambos se aferraban a la mesa. Tenía que pararse sobre al punta de sus pies, pero prefería morir que correrse. Potter se empezó a mover a su ritmo, clavó los dientes sobre su mano, Draco gimió al dolor, gimió sintiendo como Harry se sacudió gritando su nombre; Draco gimió oyendo como se corría gritando por él.

¿Cómo podría describirse lo que se sentía teniendo semejante hombre entre sus brazos? ¿Cómo se explicaba la sensación de poder de plenitud que generaba ver semejante mago entregarse para uno? Era otra pregunta fácil, pensó Draco mientras veía como Harry arqueaba la espalda y se impulsaba a su encuentro una última vez ebrio de placer; No, eso no se explicaba, era algo que tenías que vivir para creer y Draco iba a matar con sus propias manos, y nada de magia, a cualquier ser que deseara averiguarlo.

—D-Draco co-correte dentro —pidió el muy degenerado y obviamente que Draco mordió su hombro y se vino bien dentro de él gruñendo su secreto mejor guardado.

—Te amo desde que te vi en esa maldita tienda.

Harry soltó una risita engreída y se derrumbó sobre la mesa. Draco hubiera querido guardar algo de decoro, esas palabras salieron de su boca sin su consentimiento, pero la mano de Harry le sujetó la muñeca y lo tiró sobre su espalda arrastrándolo con él.

Draco abrazó a Harry y hundió la nariz en su cuello viendo la marca en la mano con la sujetaba la varita. Bien, ya tenía una marca que si disfrutaba cargando. Se relajó instintivamente y cuando el frío y crudo sueño empezó a evaporarse, abrazó con más fuerza a Harry evitando que la realidad volviera a robarle aquella noche, ya habría tiempo para la vergüenza y para la realidad. La mañana no tardaría en llegar y en ese momento Draco se plantearía qué y cómo hacer que todo funcionará. 


	4. Ser el fuego

Había pasado un año, más de un año desde la última vez que lo beso, desde la última vez que lo acarició, desde que se permitió ser débil. La guerra cayó sobre ellos ni bien dejaron la sala de menesteres, el tiempo fuera terminó nada más salir de allí, Draco (empujado por una cosa adolescente) acompañó a Potter a la puerta de su sala común y luego de besarlo con tanto fervor como pudo, recorrió el mismo camino de vuelta a reparar ese maldito ropero.

Desde esa noche había pasado más de un año, se sentía muchísimo más en realidad, como cien vidas, pero sin dudas, sin ninguna maldita duda, Draco sentía más dolor en ese momento de lo que alguna vez creyó poder soportar. Su cuerpo estaba agotado, estaba cansado y hambriento, pero el dolor que estaba circunscripto a la muerte de Harry Potter, no tenía nada con lo que ser comparado.

En los tiempos en que corrían, Draco sabía que no podía darse el lujo de flaquear. Se había mantenido fuerte, se juró a sí mismo vivir para mantener con vida a Potter, pero para eso debía ser fuerte, alejarse de sus emociones, mantenerlas a raya. No podía lograr su cometido si era débil o sentimental. Harry, que debía estar igualmente de comprometido con la causa, había intentado que flaqueara, y vaya si lo había intentado. El día que le suplicó Draco creyó que se iba a rendir, pero la realidad se impuso y con el corazón destrozado se había alejado.

Ahora estaba allí, en las puertas de Hogwarts, viendo cómo cargaban su cuerpo sintiendo que nada valió la pena. Ninguno de sus sueños, o sus metas. Nada de lo que había hecho valió la pena.

¿Qué sentido había tendió todo? Viendo al gigante llorar, Draco no podía preguntárselo.

Harry había muerto y todo lo que pasaron ese año bailaba frente a sus ojos calentando sus venas, destrozando su alma hasta volverla imposibles e irreconocibles pedazos. Casi nada quedaba de él, había olvidado cómo se sentía reír, como se sentía la paz y sin Harry no había recuerdos a los que aferrarse, sin Harry no había una maldita mierda a la que agarrarse para no caer en el abismo.

¿Había valido la pena que los Mortífagos entrarán en Hogwarts?

No, eso había salido tan mal como Draco supuso. Sabía que Harry había salido con Dumbledore y aprovechó su oportunidad. No iba a haber mejor. Nadie podía decirle nada si el momento en que lograba reparar el armario, justo, coincidía con que el director no estaba, pero desgraciadamente volvieron a tiempo. A tiempo para que Snape acabará con el director. Draco tan preocupado como estaba porque nadie encontrará a Harry, casi pasó por alto la furia que lo carcomió cuando vio el puto plan de respaldo que Harry había armado. Un puñado de adolescentes, ¿Longbottom? ¿Lovegood? ¡Acaso no le advirtió que no fuera idiota! Le hubiera rebanado el pescuezo con sus propias manos si no hubiera estado tan aterrado por su condenado trasero.

Mientras Snape lo sacaba a rastras del Castillo llegó a tiempo para frenar a Fenrir y de milagro el único hechizo que había memorizado para hacer sin hablar fue Protego. Weasley y Granger le debían una grande. Todavía recordaba la mirada traicionada que le lanzó Harry cuando perseguía herido más allá de lo soportable a Severus. Todavía le dolía. Todavía dolía recordar el miedo de sentir que lo había perdido.

¿Y los encuentros furtivos? ¿Las horas robadas en mugrosos cuartos? ¿Las miradas de súplicas y las palabras de ruego? Eso dolía mucho más. Había dejado uno de sus galeones en el bolsillo de Harry la noche que dejaron la sala de menesteres y así le avisaba cuando podía escapar, cuando no era vigilado. Había esperado en aquel motel muggle por horas, cuando estaba convencido que Harry no iba a acudir, que no le había creído que siempre iba a estar de su lado, lo vio aparecer. Su alma se fue al piso en el mismo momento en que tuvo que poner distancia de las manos de Harry que intentaron abrazarlo. Parte de él murió cuando el moreno le preguntó si estaba arrepentido, y por eso no lo quería besar.

¿Valió la pena el sufrimiento que los dos pasaron ese día? La respuesta descansaba en los brazos de Hagrid.

En su mente se agolparon las heridas que tuvo que curar de su cuerpo, la cantidad de pociones que le dio, la desmesurada lista de víctimas que le entregó, las pocas personas que consiguió poner a salvo con él, la asquerosa cantidad de cuerpos que le llevó.

A cada paso que Hagrid daba en dirección al colegio más irreal se sentía todo. Siempre supo que esa era una opción, siempre fue una posibilidad, pero Draco pecó, Draco pecó y confío en él. Lo habían intentado. Lo habían intentado con tantas fuerzas y ganas que Draco pensó que podían ganar.

Harry siempre se veía determinado, siempre tan seguro de que iban a lograrlo. La cantidad de veces que le juro iba a besarlo sobre el cadáver de Voldemort.... La cantidad de veces que Draco le imploró dejara de escupir al cielo, pero Harry no se dejaba ganar. Incluso cuando el maldito de Weasley claudicó el idiota ese veía las cosas con optimismo, maldición, si hasta cuando apareció lastimado por esa maldita serpiente estaba confiado

« _M_ e _estoy acercando, ¿no lo ves?»_ le preguntó. _«Solo veo que te lastimaste dos costillas, Potter.»_ fue lo único que pudo responderle.

Draco recordaba patente la sorpresa con la que lo miró. ¿Cómo podía ser tan descuidado, tan irresponsable...

_ « ¿Si? Con razón me duelen tanto»  _ atinó a responderle como si no fuera nada.

« _Eres un idiota, ¿se lo dijiste a Granger?»_ preguntó intentando pensar con claridad pese al miedo

_ «No, ella estaba muy alterada. No iba a ayudarla.» _

Le hubiera gustado poder odiarla, pero sabía que inclusive Granger tenía un límite y después de todo era la única que seguía al lado de él en medio de toda esa locura.

_ «Dame tu varita, voy a ponerle un hechizo para localizarte más rápido. El galeón es una mierda»  _ le dijo mandando al diablo parte de su tan preciada y auto-impuesta distancia. Era hora de relevarle a Granger responsabilidades, ese tiempo sin el pobretón había sido difícil para todos y Draco decidió que valía la pena el riesgo si eso implicaba a mantener a Harry con vida. Se suponía que ese siempre era el plan, mantenerlo con vida.

Draco quiso reír mientras las griegas de su corazón crecían abriéndose camino por todo su pecho. Jamás volvería a ver esa expresión culpable, arrepentida e infantil que derritió sus huesos cuando Harry le respondió:

« _Se rompió»_

El miedo, maldita sea cuánto miedo sintió en ese momento.

_ «No te preocupes Draco»  _ le susurró en medio de la noche acercándose peligrosamente a su boca.

Draco corrió la vista y miró el suelo destruido a sus pies. El recuerdo dolía, lo enfermaba, pero sin dudas era mejor que seguir viendo su cuerpo inerte.

_ «No Potter. Ya lo hablamos. No puedo hacerlo y fingir que no paso» _

La expresión herida en su rostro lo persiguió por días, por semanas. Draco jamás quiso causarle más males, pero se suponían que eran serios, que entendían en dónde estaban parados. ¿Cómo se suponía que iban a sobrevivir si hacían aquello?

_ «Si no vas a poder con esto, la próxima vez te mando una lechuza» _

Las palabras podían ser duras y amargas, pero ninguna no lo sería como esas. Draco sintió el viento en los terrenos del colegio agitar su pelo sucio y lleno de tierra

_ « ¡No! Me voy a portar bien. No me mires así, lo juro» _

_ «Tú no me veas así, vive en mi casa ¿Bien? No puedo permitírmelo. ¿Me entiendes?» _

_ « ¿Vive en tu casa?» _

_ «Desde hace unas semanas» _

_ « ¿Y ahora me lo dices?» _

_ «No merecía el riesgo vernos solo para decirte esto» _

_ « ¡Que no es nada! ¡Puede matarte! Merlín Draco, quién sabe qué puede hacerte viviendo allí!» _

_ «Reitero que no merecía la pena el riesgo» _

No había forma de describir la mirada que le lanzó, tan determinada, tan seria. Lucía peligroso, lucía temerario. Viéndolo en ese momento Draco no podía sino sentir pena de Voldemort.

_ «Lo voy a matar Draco. Te lo juro.» _

_ «Tú solo mantente vivo.»  _ le pidió alzando el rostro con temor.

Pero no lo logró.

No importaba que pasara, Harry siempre esperó ganar. Cuando Weasley volvió Draco empezó a creerle. Seguía viéndolo con algunas heridas, pero su entusiasmo era tal que no pudo evitar contagiarse. Cayó en su propia trampa.

Los murmullos se elevaron por todos lados. Los Weasley salieron a tropel del Castillo. No le extrañó ver a Granger tomada de la mano del pobretón. Eso se caía de maduro. Se tensó cuando Thomas le golpeó el hombro para adelantarse.

Draco se permitió un minuto de debilidad. Cerró los ojos y se permitió recordar la tarde en la que Harry apareció en la mansión. No le quedaba mucho tiempo, el fin también estaba cerca para él. Un último instante de debilidad era concebible para alguien en su posición.

Había sentido miedo muchas veces, casi siempre relacionado con que algo así pasara, pero no fue hasta que vio su rostro deformado y el pánico en los enloquecidos ojos de Weasley que Draco sintió el aplastante peso del miedo. Como tus sentidos se agudizan, como tu cabeza trabaja al triple de velocidad. La forma en la que él tiempo se reducía a nada y como todo se movía en cámara lenta. Esa fue la primera vez que pensó en abandonar aquella pantomima. Estaba decidido a salir a la luz y dejarse ver como lo que en verdad era: enemigo no aliado. Pero Harry negó con la cabeza, le suplicó con la mirada que no fuera estúpido y ahí brotó el recuerdo de Aberforth. Ese viejo zorro era hermano de Dumbledore, Draco sabía que ninguna manzana caía muy lejos del árbol, y se arriesgó. Si las cosas salían mal iba a tener que enfrentarse a su tía y posiblemente a su padre, su madre jamás se volvería en su contra. Pero funcionó, Dobby apareció y Draco se tragó las ganas de zamparle un beso a Harry cuando este se acercó a buscar las varitas. Ahí le entregó la suya. Se la dio con la esperanza de que se sintiera acompañado y sintió como algo dentro suyo se iba con él, fue extraño, hoy por hoy Draco creía que ese dejó parte de su alma con él.

Esa fue la última mes que lo vio. Su mundo fue reducido a cenizas y a la esclavitud. Su madre supo en el momento que es lo que había pasado. No le pidió explicaciones, solo le dio un fugaz beso en la frente y se hizo cargo de todo. Su padre no le prestó atención y su tía estaba muy enfurecida para pensar en nada.

El recuerdo de aquel último encuentro era devastador. Tan asustados, tan atemorizados de que fuera el último. Después de aquel día Draco había agonizando enjaulado hasta que los llamaron a pelear.

Que estúpido había sido, que ingenuo. No había visto la hora de que aquello pasara, no había cabido en sí de la dicha. Tan feliz y extasiado se encontraba que nunca se dio cuenta a dónde estaba yendo. Camino hacia la batalla y él fue con una sonrisa en el rostro sin pensar en lo que eso significaba, si dimensionar lo que podría pasar.

Cuando la voz de Voldemort resonó difamando a Harry su corazón pasó por dos estados, en principio un frío desolador lo apretó. Había muerto. Lo había matado. Pero cuando las injurias sobre el cómo y en qué contexto le había arrebatado la vida a Harry fueron patentes un calor rompió la capa de hielo consumiéndolo.

Draco se había rehusado a creer en aquella realidad, pero cuando Hagrid depositó el cuerpo sin vida a los pies de Voldemort tuvo que tragarse sus esperanzas y aceptar lo evidente. No lo había logrado. Voldemort había vencido.

Mientras la voz de Voldemort se alzaba, diciendo quién sabía que, Draco estudió el rostro de Harry. Se obliga a recordarlo sonrojado, riendo y soñador. Recordó como sus ojos verdes brillaban, su mirada pícara cuando lo provocaba adrede. Recordó su candente respiración contra su cuello, la forma en la que sus manos lo habían acariciado. Se obligó a recordar su siempre cálida piel, el sabor que tenía. Draco recordó todo lo que era Harry Potter, todo lo que era en cuerpo y esencia; Su fuerza de voluntad, su amor, su esperanza, su fe en las personas, su terquedad y su incapacidad para ver el más oscuro de los males en aquellos que amaba. Draco recordó a Harry James Potter y se llenó de eso.

Su sangre se espesó, sentía lava líquida correr por sus venas. Desde el mismo centro de su pecho un calor insoportable lo envolvió. Sabía que estaba más allá del dolor, más allá de la pena. Quería llorar, pero paradójicamente no podía soltar una sola lágrima. Observó fijamente el rostro deformado de Voldemort reír. Escucho los gritos del clan Weasley. El desesperado lamento de McGonagall. Pero él solo tenía una cosa en mente. No había lugar para nada más dentro de él. Sentía una fuerza colosal crecer dentro de él, empujándolo.

—¡Draco!

Impresionado se dio cuenta que se sentía ajeno a ese llamado La voz de Lucius resonó en la inmensidad del silencio consiguiendo que cientos de ojos se voltearon a verlo, pero él seguía mirando el cuerpo frío tendido en el piso, seguía pensando en su voz, en la forma en la que siempre se metían uno con el otro, en el aroma a menta y bosque.

—¡Draco! —volvieron a llamarlo y esa vez le dirigió una mirada a su padre. Se lo veía tan disminuido que no lo hubiera reconocido a primera vista, si no fuera por el hecho que estuvo a su lado día a día mientras se consumía.

—¡Draco! —volvió a llamarlo y su voz se rompió suplicante.

No podía decirse que no fuera un hombre perceptivo, debía oler que algo pasaba porque el miedo que desprendía su voz era palpable. Si habían ganado ¿a qué temía? ¿Por qué lo llamaba asustado? ¿Sentiría que el interior de su hijo moría y renacía un monstruo de sus cenizas?

—Draco —la melodiosa voz de su madre llegó tranquila y estable. Sin miedo.

Las miradas de reproche se posaron sobre él aplastantes y rencorosas, podía saborear su odio y su aberración. Le hubiera encantado reírse de ellos, le hubiera encantado mostrarles solo uno de los recuerdos donde Harry le sonreía como un idiota y le robaba un beso pese a sus quejas. Esas basuras lloraban la muerte de su elegido, de su salvador, Draco sentía que ardía por dentro ahora que su vida se consumía.

—Ven —le dijo su madre a la distancia.

Draco dio un paso en su dirección tan decidido que incluso él se sorprendió. Frenó y se miró el pecho. Algo extraño pasaba en él, podía sentir la magia acumularse, la fuerza crecer y mezclarse con el odio. El dolor mutaba, tomaba forma en su interior. Los recuerdos empezaron a bailar en su mente, la cara de Harry iba y venía; Sonrisas se mezclaban, con su mirada vulnerable y con el miedo. Lo vio en la escuela, lo vio peleando con él, lo vio empujándolo en la sala de menesteres, lo vio lanzarle ese hechizo en el baño. Draco sintió el dolor quemar, sintió como las llamas de un fuego silencioso y letal crecían en su interior.

Cerró los ojos y levantó la cabeza respirando con fuerza. Una carcajada cruel brotó de sus labios cuando la furia y el poder empezaron a danzar entremezclándose en su cuerpo de una forma que jamás experimento. Jadeaba buscando aire, a través de sus párpados cerrados motas blancas y rojas centellaban. Por un segundo la cara de Harry se filtró en su mente, recordó la forma en la que empujó las gafas por el puente de su nariz la única noche que lo tuvo completamente a su lado, recordó la forma en la que sus dedos golpetearon el retrato de la señora gorda; Draco sintió como el dolor lo quemaba, como el dolor lo consumía tal como las llamas consumían el oxígeno.

Abrió los ojos, caminó despacio, todos se abrieron paso para él. Sentía sus miradas quemarlo, pero no dejó que lo lastimaran, ni siquiera los miró. Valiéndose de ellas, tomó impulso de su fuerza Abrazo la hostilidad y alimentó con ellas el fuego que crecía con cada paso que daba.

Vio a los de su "bando" mirarlo con burla y desprecio. Cómo siempre supuso, ni allá ni acá. Draco solo había tenido un bando en esa estúpida y cochina guerra: Harry, pero perdieron.

Pensó en dar un discurso, en apelar a su pobre y sucia moral, en demostrarle que no había logrado doblegarlo, pero lo hizo a un lado. Eso era muy Gryffindor, y él era un Slytherin. No solucionaban así sus cosas. No terminaban así sus disputas. No apelaban a la piedad o la compasión. Draco empujó con el hombro a los pocos que se intentaron creer muy dignos como para dejarlo caminar libremente. Abrazo mirando directamente a sus padres, su madre lucía cansada y aliviada, Lucius parecía miserable. Lucius sabía que nada había acabado para ellos pero iba a seguir peleando, Draco le sonrió inclinando levemente las comisuras de sus labios. No había espacio para más, eran Malfoys, no basura mágica.

Cuando estuvo a unos pasos de Voldemort este le sonrió con una mueca demente, estaba y se notaba feliz por haberle arrebatado la vida a Harry.

—Bien hecho Draco —canturreo abriendo los brazos para él.

Draco se quedó muy quieto. Dejó que sus muertas manos, aquellas que le arrebataron lo que más quería, lo tocarán.

Clavo una última vez los ojos en sus padres. Su madre negó con la cabeza, sus labios finos llenos de impotencia querían impedir que hiciera una estupidez, Draco solo la miró, se sentía muerto y en llamas, su madre dio un paso en su dirección sin atreverse a delatar sus movimientos. Su padre lo miró asustado, no entendía. Draco estaba seguro de que ella le avisó que estaba en peligro, ella tuvo que saber que en el momento en que Harry murió Draco lo seguiría. Su padre también caminó hasta él, no entendía a la profundidad qué pasaba, pero imitó a su madre de todos modos.

Los iba a extrañar. Siempre lo dijo y lo repetiría mil veces, eran escoria, pero los amaba a pesar de eso.

—Bien hecho —volvió a repetir la siseante voz y lo empujó suavemente para verlo satisfecho a los ojos.

El frío recubría a su corazón llenó de fuego. Harry lo llamaba frío. Harry siempre olvidaba que el frío podía quemar tanto como el fuego. Draco sonrió liberado el fuego que rugía en su pecho.

Deslizo la mano que traía en túnica, aquella que alguna vez Harry marcó, aferró la varita prestada y miró fijamente a Voldemort. Dumbledore no le temía, Harry tampoco lo hacía. Quién sabe qué idiotez pasó por su cabeza para ir al bosque, quien sabe que había detrás que Draco no vio, pero lo que fuera tenía que estar relacionado con _eso_ que Harry buscaba incansablemente, _tenía_ que ser.

Voldemort le sonrió más profundamente, diría que afectuosamente, pero ese hijo de puta no sabía que era el amor, o el afecto. Ese malnacido hijo de puta no sabía lo que Draco estaba sufriendo.

—Nunca debiste tocar lo que me pertenecía, _sangre sucia inmundo_ —gruño aferrándose a su brazo con tanta fuerza y rapidez, que nadie pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando Voldemort cayó de rodillas al piso frente— _¡Crucio!_

El grito de Voldemort desató el caos otra vez. Vio un destello verde volar en su dirección y sintió cómo su padre colisionaba contra su cuerpo tirándolo al suelo. La rigidez de su cuerpo agudizó el dolor que lo tenía cautivo

—Muévete —gritó su madre levantándolo.

Lo que parecía una multitud de personas se agolparon a su alrededor y lo arrastraron dentro del Castillo. Draco quería soltarse del fuerte agarre de su madre y buscar a Voldemort. En la confusión lo había perdido y estaba determinado a acabar con él. Sentía la fuerza rugir desesperada en su interior. Iba a matar a ese maldito. Iba a vengar a Harry así le costará la vida.

Por sobre los gritos se escuchaba la atropellada voz de Hagrid buscar a Harry, pero Draco no perdió el tiempo en ello. Suponía que alguien había tomado su cuerpo como botín de guerra. Ya lo iba a encontrar y enterrar como se merecía, en ese momento tenía cosas importantes de las que ocuparse.

Alzó la cabeza y fijó la vista Mortífagos y miembro de la Orden que peleaban a muerte y lanzando un par de hechizos protectores siguió avanzando. La mano de su madre le lastimaba el brazo mientras intentaba alejarlo de la trifulca pero con un fuerte tirón se soltó. Había localizado a Voldemort.

Luchando en medio de la sala lo vio pelear en simultáneo con McGonagall, Slughorn y Kingsley. Antes de que pudiera acercarse un paso a ellos escuchó el grito de Granger y se giró buscándola. Si Harry estuviera allí no dudaría, iría a socorrerla. La encontró peleando con su tía y por unos segundos Draco pensó que había perdido la cordura, ella no iba a poder con Bellatrix.

Camino en su dirección ignorando el grito de su madre y antes de poder atacar por la espalda a su tía vio cómo Lovegood y la Weasley peleaban encarnizadamente por ayudar a Granger. Las tres parecían poder defenderse bien, pero cuando una maldición rozó a la Weasley Draco se apuró hacia ellas.

_ Merlín, ¿es que ninguna podía pedir ayuda?  _ pensó furioso.Estúpidos Gryffindor.

Estaba a unos pasos cuando el robusto cuerpo de la señora Weasley le cortó el paso.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar la señora Weasley y su tía empezaron a pelear. Draco dudó, la histeria deformaba el amable rostro regordete y la soberbia actitud de su tía temblaba. Viró la cabeza y vio a Voldemort pelear sin problemas. Su reparación se entrecortaba, se sentía tan dividido que le dolía físicamente.

Maldición, ¿Cómo se las arreglaba Harry para decir a quién demonios ayudar?

Si algo le pasaba a la señora Weasley no se iba a poder personar, sabía lo que Harry sentía por ella. Él le había comentado que en aspectos generales, ella era como madre para él. Draco no podía dejar que su tía la matara, no podía por Harry, pero tampoco podía permitir que Voldemort matara a McGonagall, tampoco a Kingsley, Slughorn no le importaba mucho, pero no merecía morir.

Cuando un hechizo de su tía rozó a la señora Weasley Draco tomó una decisión. No podía dejar que algo le pasara di dos pasos y fue su propia madre la que de un empujón lo apartó del camino.

— ¿Qué va a ser de tus hijos cuando te haya matado? ¿Qué les va a pasar cuando su mami vaya al cielo a reunirse con Freddie?—chilló su tía y la señora Weasley tembló ligeramente

Draco la miró con desprecio, pero fue su madre la que respondió a la amenaza.

—Protego —gritó Narcisa cuando su tía se dispuso a asestar un hechizo final. Bellatrix se giró mirando a su hermana desencajada.

— ¿Qué haces? —Estalló furiosa

—Intentaste matar a mi hijo —respondió lentamente.

Draco noto que cientos de personas se alejaron a los costados de la sala viendo las peleas sucederse. Parado en medio como estaba sentía la adrenalina que emanaban electrificar su piel.

— ¡Es un traidor! —se defendió su tía y Draco sonrió encantado con el mote.

—Mataste a mi esposo —agregó su madre acercándose otro paso.

Su tía se dio la vuelta para discutir con ella y Draco vio lo que su madre había hecho.

—Él se lo busco Isi...

—¡Ahora Molly! —grito Narcissa y su tía abrió los ojos intentando volverse pero fue muy tarde.

El hechizo de la señora Weasley le pego de lleno en el pecho antes de que Bella pudiera levantar su varita.

— Nunca... Volverás... A tocar... A nuestros hijos —jadeó con desprecio. 

Nadie alcanzó a festejar, de hecho Draco se encogió cuando el atronador grito de Voldemort resonó en la instancia. Se giró de con el tiempo justo para ver como los tres adultos eran arrojados por los aires.

Tembló con miedo, era hora. Apretó la varita, pensó en Harry, sintió como cada parte de su cuerpo gritaba de dolor. Iba a vengarlo.

Pero como siempre, antes de que siquiera pudiera completar ese pensamiento lo escuchó. Draco se quedó petrificado en su lugar. Había enloquecido. Había muerto. Estaba soñando.

Cuando apareció de la nada, como un espejismo Draco se derrumbó. Los gritos exaltados y entusiastas llenaron la sala. Los gritos y aullidos asustados retumbaban contra las paredes del comedor. Dos frágiles manos le sujetaron los hombros abrazándolo por la espalda.

El aroma a lavanda llegó a su nariz pero Draco no podía pensar con claridad. Harry estaba parado, a unos metros de él, midiéndose con Voldemort. Pidiendo que nadie interviniera.

Draco sintió que su mundo se redujo a ese moreno de ojos verdes. Todo lo demás dejó de existir. Solo tenía ojos para él. Vivo. Está vivo. Su mente intentaba unir ese concepto a la realidad que sucedía frente a sus ojos pero le era imposible.

—... la varita de saúco le pertenecía a Draco Malfoy—dijo y Draco dio un respingo.

Su madre gimió asustada a su espalda y él miró incrédulo a Harry. Sintió los ojos de Voldemort posarse sobre él y levantó su varita dispuesto a defenderse.

Cuando las palabras « _Ya me encargaré de Draco»_ llegaron a sus oídos, una risa histérica escapó de su control. Vio a la distancia como el rostro de Harry se contraria en una mueca siniestra. Draco podía jurar que en ningún momento se dio cuenta que su bello discurso le había puesto una diana en la frente.

—Tú no te acercabas ni un centímetro a él Tom —masculló enseñándole los dientes.

Las cosas se precipitaron poco después y cuando el chorro de luz verde salió disparado en dirección de Harry, Draco cerró los y le suplicó al universo que su estúpido y arrogante discurso y la fe que le tenían Dumbledore no fueran en vano.

Los segundos parecieron extenderse pero un solitario gritó llenó el lugar antes de que pusiera enderezarse.

Cuando el silencio llevaba reinando unos minutos fue un grito de Draco el que lo quebró. Un tirón desagradable en su abdomen, como el de la aparición, pero más fuerte y violento lo lanzó a través del comedor hasta estamparlo contra los brazos de Harry.

Quería golpearle el rostro o maldecirlo hasta agotarse, pero sentir su respiración acariciarle el rostro lo volvió más dócil. No estaba muerto, iba a desearlo, en cuanto estuvieran solos Draco iba a darle buenos motivos para desearlo, pero de momento estaban bien así.

— ¿Así que soy de tu propiedad? —preguntó el moreno ladinamente

La primera carcajada honesta que soltaba en un año y claro que tenía que sacársela él.

—Eres un idiota —respondió risueño cuando Harry lo sujeto de la nuca y acercó sus bocas.

—Cruciastes a Voldemort, Draco —podía escuchar el reproche y el miedo entremezclados.

Tamaño descarado.

—Fuiste a ese bosque a morir —retrucó alzando la cabeza hasta poder rozar sus labios.

—Supongo que tenemos lo que merecemos —susurró mordiéndole los labios.

Un escalofrío le bajó por la espalda y él gimió sujetando su pelo con fuerza. Harry jadeo y Draco se tuvo que recordar dónde estaban y frente a quienes. Con un esfuerzo inmenso puso distancia entre ellos y al siguiente segundo mil manos intentaban llegar a Harry.

Lo sintió tensarse pero cuando vio que eran sus amigos sin soltarle la mano festejó junto a ellos. Un desfile de personas llegó poco después. Nadie lo saludo, nadie comentó nada sobre lo primero que hizo Harry después de ganar. Nadie preguntó que lo impulsó a atacar a Voldemort.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad su madre se acercó hasta donde estaba él. Una bruja muy parecida a tu tía Bellatrix la acompañaba.

—Tía Andrómeda —murmuró inclinando la cabeza.

Hacía años había pillado las fotos que su madre juraba haber tirado.

—Draco —su tía se inclinó y dio le dio un beso en la frente con los ojos llorosos.

Draco sujetó su mano y la apretó, vio el cadáver de su hija y el licántropo.

Su madre los estudió a los dos y fue su tía la que respondió las preguntas que Narcisa no formuló.

Draco me busco poco después de la muerte de Dumbledore. Nos ayudamos mutuamente.

—Exageras tía —respondió complacido— Tú me ayudabas, yo hacía lo que podía.

—Tu preparabas la poción que mi yerno necesitaba Draco, eso no es poca cosa. —lo corrigió como siempre que Draco infravalorar la ayuda que brindó.

Lo cierto es que era por Harry que lo había hecho. Nunca se lo había comentado, pero como casi todo lo que parecía altruista de su parte, eran en realidad medidas para hacerlo feliz a él.

—Voy a buscar a tu padre —asintió como respuesta.

—Deja que me encargue yo—pidió intentando soltarse de la garra de Harry

Draco necesitaba verlo una última vez.

—No es neces-

—Por favor, ya voy yo —su madre vio sobre su hombro y le dedicó una inclinación de cabeza.

Draco vio cómo su tía la sostenía y la ayudaba a marcharse apresuradamente de allí antes de que otra tanda de miradas volviera a posarse sobre ella y empezarán un drama. Esquivaban los cuerpos que seguían rodeándolos y el tiró otra vez de su mano.

Harry le devolvió el tirón empujándolo más cerca de él mientras que le dirigía una mirada traviesa. Draco entrecerró los ojos. Su temperamento empezaba a emerger, seguía agotado, sucio y con hambre. Sí, su corazón ya no estaba destrozado, el fuego en su interior se había menguado pero no extinto. No era un jodido florero y era hora que Potter se diera cuenta.

De otro brusco tiró intentó zafarse, esta vez Harry sin soltarlo se precipitó sobre él. Las personas con las que había estado hablado, Kingsley y McGonagall, los estudiaron callando repentinamente y Draco quiso golpearlo por forzarlo a hacer una escena.

— ¿La necesito sabes? —se quejó Harry masajeando su hombro.

Draco meneo las pestañas con falso arrepentimiento

— ¿Te dolió? —se burló con malicia.

—Un poco —Harry respondía con cuidado y medidamente.

Draco sonrió satisfecho, eso estaba mejor. Potter no tenía que ser muy confiado.

—Voy a buscar a mi padre —Draco puso especial cuidado en hacerlo sonar como lo que era, un aviso, no una pregunta.

La risueña expresión en su cara se ensombreció pero solo asintió

—Vamos, te acompaño.

—No es necesario. —Lo atajó intentando soltarse.

No sabía porque pero había empezado a sentirse a la defensiva. Quería que Potter lo soltara. Siguió tirando de su mano y lo miraba cada vez más desesperado al ver que no lograba separarlas.

—Draco —la dura voz lo obligó devolverle la vista a Harry que jamás lo soltó u lo dejó alejarse— Tranquilo, quiero acompañarte, esto puede esperar, eso no. Vamos. —reiteró.

Draco iba a lanzarle una maldición sino lo soltaba de una vez, pero Harry se inclinó y le dio un beso de esos que frenan el mundo. Aquello que se había agitado histérico en su interior se volvió a calamar, parecía surrealista y era denigrante, pero si mente se aclaró permitiéndole volver a pensar con calma. Aún un poco agitado le devolvió el beso sintiendo poco a poco su cordura se restablecía.

— ¿Estás seguro? Juraría que en cualquier momento alguien saca una pluma y te pide un autógrafo —la boca de Harry se abrió por la sorpresa— No querrás perdértelo.

Las personas que estaban más cerca de ellos se quedaron mudas de la impresión. Harry entrecerró los ojos mirándolo y antes de que alguien saltará a defenderlo, como Draco noto a leguas estaba por pasar, Harry empezó a reír a carcajadas.

Draco le sonrió de lado y negó con la cabeza, emprendiendo camino lejos de la multitud, seguido de cerca por un sonriente Harry

—Te lo digo en serio —agregó empujando a los mirones que no se daban por enterados de que iban de salida— De un momento al otro va a llegar el profeta, yo diría que no te haría mal un arreglito. Vas a salir despeinado

Harry tiró de su brazo haciéndolo girar hasta volver a quedar cara a cara.

— ¿Tú lo crees? —se burló.

—Lo aseguro.

Harry se rió y frenó de golpe casi dónde antes hubieran estado las puertas del comedor. Girando levemente le sujetó la cintura y alzó las manos hasta hundirlas en su cabello y pegar sus rostros.

— ¿Si sabes que Rita llegó hace una hora?

Draco viró el rostro en ambas direcciones buscándola pero las fuertes manos volvieron a hacer que su mirada quedara prendida del verde profundo.

—Creo que tienes razón... —Harry lo miró fingiendo que meditaba sus palabras— No sé si una foto despeinada mía es lo que quiero que quede para la posteridad ¿me entiendes?

Draco se relamió internamente. Iba a ser tan divertido.

—Perfectamente Oh Gran Salvador, perdón: Ladrón de varitas.

—Tienes suerte de que te ame tanto —le dijo entre risas mientras volvía a unir sus bocas.

Pensando en la preciosa foto que iba a dejar enmarcada para la posteridad y en la fila de magos que tenían que saber que Harry era propiedad privada, Draco deslizó sus manos a lo largo de su espalda y las dejo descansar en su precioso trasero. Harry gimió motivado y Draco susurró contra sus labios antes de profundizar el beso.

—Túeres el que no sabes la suerte que tiene.

Harry unió sus frentes y sonrío.

— ¿Asustado Malfoy?

—Ya quisieras.

** Fin. **


End file.
